Running From It
by OddSakura
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**BTW, spoilers in here if you haven't watched the last few episodes of Sonic X, so if you want to find out about what happened in those last few yourself, dont read!**

**Me: Hiya It's OddSakura here to write a Sonamy story!**

**Amy: Hiya! YAY! Will Sonic propose in the end? (Falls into a daydream about her and Sonic's wedding!)**

**Me: AMY! You're meant to be getting into your costume!**

**Amy: I'm already wearing it!**

**Me: Never mind. I had this in my mind WAY before I even knew fanfiction net existed, ever since I saw the last episode of Sonic X!**

**Everyone except Shadow: COSMO! (Starts crying)**

**Me: SHUSH! I CRIED ENOUGH OVER IT ALREADY!**

**Me: It's set after the events of Sonic X and everyone is trying to cope. My OC, Shoral the Hedgehog appears in this fanfic (If you want to know more about her, go to my profile or wailt until I write my story about her).**

**Shoral: READ ABOUT ME OR DIE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Now, my favourite hedgehogs will now do the disclaimer! Take it away boys!**

**Silver: OddSakura does not own anything in this story,**

**Shadow: She only owns her OCs and the plot. **

**Sonic: This is also her first fanfic, so no flames.**

* * *

_**Running From It**_

_**Chapter 1: Lost Faith**_

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

"SO-ONIC!"

I stood outside the gates to Twinkle Park, a ferocious fire ablaze in my emerald eyes. I took off in search of the blue blur, hammer in hand.

I had changed a lot in the last three months. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. I was still the happy, full of life young girl who had helped defeat the Meterex, but I had matured a lot. I wasn't a damsel in distress very often, but I still needed help when I did get into a scrap.

Most of all, I still loved Sonic the Hedgehog with all my heart, but I wasn't so clingy. Although I became the epitome of anger when he, like today, MISSED OUR DATES!

_When I find that hedgehog, I will beat him so hard that he won't be able to even try protesting when I offer him as a test subject for every one of Tails' most dangerous experiments. _I thought as I reached the end of the street.

_If he ever tries experimenting anymore_ a tiny voice inside my head butted in. I knew it was right. Tails hadn't even bothered to leave his bed since Cosmo…passed on.

Sonic had tried to reason with him, encouraging him to eat, to even pick up a tool, but to no avail. Tails rarely showed any sign of knowing that his best friend even stood next to him, and he hadn't even looked at food.

If you managed to get him to look you in the eyes, the only thing you would see would be numbness.

The rare times he showed some emotion wouldn't have any variety either, he would look so sad, so… _lost_, that you would want to cry with heartbreak for the small fox.

Sonic had tried everything he could think of to get his friend back. You could tell that his depression affected Sonic the most. After all, Tails was like a little brother to the blue hero.

Eventually, Sonic called me. I was firm. When he wouldn't get out of bed, I threatened to hit him with my hammer until he did. When he wouldn't eat, I force-fed him vigorously. When he wouldn't speak, I blabbed on right next to him for hours until he said "Please stop talking Amy, you're giving me a headache." Well, talking was talking, right?

And, very slowly, it started to work. He started to eat small portions of food, he got out of bed after only one threat from my hammer, and slowly started to glance at the X-Tornado.

He still refused to talk to anyone but me and Sonic though, but when he _did_ talk, he seemed almost like his old self again. As long as you didn't mention Cosmo, plants, space, the Meterex, the Sonic Super Cannon or the colour green, that is.

I started to bring Cream over as well when I gave Tails my 'treatment' and eventually he started to talk to her as well. I would look at them sharing a small conversation and smile as I would remember Cream's large crush on Tails that had lasted since she first met him. It was sweet, but I knew it would be a long time before Tails got over Cosmo's death.

He wasn't the only one suffering though. Cream and I were crushed when she died, being two of her closest friends. Even though Cream had a complicated crush on Tails, she had been one of the seedrian's best friends, and if she ever came up in a conversation Cream would burst into loud sobs. Sonic was still quite shocked. Knuckles didn't say anything much, but you could tell he was devastated at the lost of such a good hearted comrade. Rouge had even shed some tears, even though she hadn't known Cosmo that well. Shadow, well, he was Shadow.

We had also been worried when Chris left, and constantly fretted about whether or not he had made it home safely or not. Sonic and Chris had been best friends and I also thought that he was a good kid. But his leaving had passed three months ago, and we didn't talk about him as much as we used to.

I realised that I had stopped at the edge of a clearing in the park, so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realised where I was going. As I cursed myself for letting my thoughts wander when I should have been looking for the cobalt wonder, I heard a very familiar voice up ahead.

I made my way through the trees toward the voices and spotted a figure hidden in the foliage nearby. Moving closer I recognised him.

It was Sonic. But he wasn't alone. He was with a **girl**.

I felt my blood boil in anger. What the heck was he playing at? First he finally agrees to come on a date with me to Twinkle Park, only to stand me up, and when I find him he's with another girl! I had half a mind to get out my trusty Piko Piko Hammer and bash her skull in for trying to move in on him!

But I forced myself to calm down. And as I tried to make out the face of the girl hidden in the shadows, I'm glad I did.

She was a hedgehog, and looked a lot like me in form, just like Shadow looked like Sonic. But she had deep plum coloured fur, with magenta streaks on her bangs and quills. She wore a white rose in her hair, and had a violet dress with white lining. She also wore indigo boots with a red streak down the side, a necklace with a black onyx in the shape of a heart, and had hot pink eyes. It was Shoral.

She seemed to be questioning him about something. Something that was obviously making him very nervous, by the looks of it.

"You're w-wrong Shoral." He said defiantly, though with a very slight waver to his voice. I was about to turn away, thinking that, despite my curiosity, it was none of my business, until…

"Answer truthfully Sonic. Do you have any feelings for Amy?" She asked with determination in her eyes. My eyes immediately grew wide. I saw Sonic's do the same.

I saw him gulp.

I saw him breathe in.

I saw him open him mouth.

"N-No."

I saw my entire world fall apart.

I saw my dreams shattered before my eyes.

I saw my tears hit the park's forest floor.

"Then why do you always save her?" Shoral questioned. My heart rose ever so slightly. A small fragment of hope was left.

"B-Because no one else c-can save that pink b-brat. If Tails or Kn-Knuckles could save her t-then I would happily leave them to it. But they cant s-so I have to. And it's torture to even l-look at her face e-every day. She's just an a-annoying pest who-" He broke off.

Each word stabbed at my heart like a knife. I did my best to not make any noise; I would not let myself be heard. I was paralyzed with fear and horror.

I kept telling myself that it was a nightmare; Sonic would never say these things. But I knew somewhere deep down it was real.

"Stalks me." He finished.

I couldn't help myself; I let out a sob that could be easily heard in the silence.

Sonic turned around, a look of absolute dismay on his face. Shoral was livid and looking as if she wanted so smack the heartbreaking hedgehog into the next century. Sonic took a step toward me.

"Amy I-"

"Get away from me." I whispered as I stepped backward towards the trees.

"But Amy, please!"

"Get away from me!" I yelled. Without another word I sprinted off into the trees.

I didn't care where I was going. I couldn't tell. Tears were burned my eyes as I ran through the city. I eventually collapsed in an alleyway close to the Chaotix's building.

I cried.

I sobbed.

I pounded my fists against the floor in fury.

I let out all of my emotions. Not just the ones I had experienced today. But all the feelings I had felt for years.

Anguish for when I thought I had lost him back on the ARK.

Anger for when he missed our dates.

Love for when he saved me from danger.

Sadness for when my lucky bracelet for him was destroyed.

Loneliness for when I was trapped with only Lily while Chaos was wreaking havoc.

Fear for when I thought that he might not make it in time.

And now…Hate.

Not hate for _him_. Hating myself for loving him. For believing in him. For thinking he loved me back.

And as I walked back to my house I realised that I had done the one thing I had once promised myself never to do.

I had lost faith.

* * *

**Me: Did I do okay? **

**Amy: You did absolutley brilliant, right guys? (turns to audience and pulls out a flamethrower when I'm not looking, smiling evilly)**

**Blaze (also smiling evilly with her hands holding flames, mutters when I turn away): Breathe a bad word about it and you'll find yourselves in hospital several weeks from now with half your faces burnt off, got it? Now cheer!**

**Audience: WHOO! YEAH! GO ODDSAKURA! REVIEW!**

**Blaze: Louder.**

**Audience: (gulps) WHHOOOOOOOO! WE'RE ALL GONNA REVIEW! (whispers) please don't hurt us Blaze.**

**Please press the little button.**

**You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ello ello ello! It's me OddSakura here back for another chapter!**

**Shadow:Hmph.**

**Silver: Good for you!**

**Me: First I want to answer to the people who reviewed.**

**Amy: We love you for that!**

**TDSonic135- First, thanks for being my first ever reviewer! THANK YOU! Also, it will probably have a familiar storyline at first, but there really is no other way to start off a story like this. But if you can bear with me, I promise that in the next few chapters it will become very different, and then a large twist. If you can stick with me until that point, then YAY!**

**Cream: Thanks!**

**Me: Cream?**

**Cream: Yes Miss OddSakura?**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be with Tails? Hmm?**

**Cream: Well... I...**

**Me: Hah, your blushing! MWAHAHA!**

**Tails walks in.**

**Tails: Whats going on?**

**Me:Well...**

**Cream: ODDSAKURA DOES NOT OWN ANY OF US, SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT AND HER OCS!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I'm Sorry**_

"Hiya Amy!"

I turned toward the happy voice and spotted the one and only Charmy Bee buzzing out of the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency, a large smile on his adorable little face.

"Hello." I said, trying to hide my misery.

It didn't work.

He noticed it anyway.

"What's wrong Amy? Did someone steal your cookie?"

Even through my despair, I burst out laughing; feebly perhaps, but still.

"No Charmy. Someone did not steal my cookie."

"Did they steal your cake then?"

"No Charmy."

"OH! I KNOW, I KNOW! Someone stole your honey! I'd be pretty sad if someone did that to me." He grinned.

I let out a mix between a sigh and a giggle, knowing that this would go on for ages to come until he finally got it right, unless I shut him up now, that is.

"Yes Charmy, someone stole my honey."

"YES! I KNEW IT! What do I win?"

"You win a chance at getting back inside before Espio finds out that you ran across a busy street to see me without permission to leave the building."

"Oh right! I better get back before Espy flips his lid!"

Charmy flew back across the street, over the cars, and landing on the other side before turning back to wave at me while screaming, "See ya Amy! You've got the Chaotix on your side if you want help finding who stole your honey!"

I waved back, almost forgetting what had happened before I was with the bee, the kid made everyone feel better. But as I started walking back down the road, it all came back, including the tears.

I ran back to my house. Some people were staring at the distraught girl as she rushed past them, almost bowling them over.

I didn't care.

The first thing I saw when I walked in my bedroom door was _his_ face.

Right next to my bed was a large photograph of me and Sonic together back in Chris' world. I was hugging him, and for once he wasn't pushing me away. It was the same one I would look at every night when he didn't come back from Chris' world. It filled me with hope.

Now it filled me with despair and rage.

Scratch that.

Just rage.

How _dare_ he say those things about me! I gave my heart and soul to him! I put my life on the line for him! I never let him battle alone! I was always there for him! I never said a bad word against him! I loved him!

AND THIS IS HOW HE TREATS ME!

I snatched up the picture and threw it against the wall with all my might, where it smashed into a million pieces. And once I started I couldn't stop. I brought out my hammer and destroyed everything that reminded me of that hedgehog.

All the pictures of us.

Everything that was blue.

Anything that was as olive green as his eyes.

Everything.

I finally calmed down and looked at the mess I had made. The anger was gone, and only the despair was left. I sunk to the floor.

"I hate you Sonic. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" my murmuring turned into screaming. And I continued to say it, even though I knew in my heart that I could never hate him. And I hated myself because, despite all he put me through, I still loved him.

"I hate you." I whispered feebly.

_Knock knock_

My head whipped up. I knew who it would be before I heard the voice.

"Amy! Ames? Are you there?" Sonic called from outside the house.

_Please leave Sonic! If I see you now then I'll probably never want you to go._

I sneaked a quick look out of the window just in time to see a blue blur going faster than the speed of sound disappear over the horizon.

And that's when I realized I could never see him again.

_I've got to leave. He doesn't want me, and I'll probably just get in the way. He thinks of me as torture. And even so I still love him. Every second I spend near him is just another second that I'm falling into this hole. And as I keep falling, I'll love him too much and I won't be able to take the heartbreak, and I might turn into the things I've always despised. Maybe even… _I gulped. I couldn't think like that._ I can't do that. I could still get out. But I can't stay here._

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a notepad and pen off the table and started writing.

_Sonic_

_I'm sorry._

_Funny that I'm the one saying that, isn't it?_

_But I am. I don't think that I can take all these mixed signs and heartbreak anymore. First you give me the rose, and then you're telling me to go away and knock it off. And I've had enough. After what I heard you say… I don't even know why I'm writing this, you probably don't even care. But I'm leaving and I don't want any of you to follow me._

_I realized today that every time I see you, I fall in love with you a little bit more. And if I keep doing that, then I won't be able to deal with the heartbreak and something much worse could happen. I can still get free, but I can't if I even see you. You don't know how much it's killing me to say goodbye. But if I leave then eventually I'll manage to get over you. And then I'll be able to start over. _

_I don't hate you, even though I should._

_I don't know whether I can make it without you, but even if you don't care, I still love you and always will, no matter how much I don't want to._

_Goodbye_

_Amy Rose_

I looked at the words on the paper before setting it aside and taking another piece, though addressing it to a different person.

_Tails_

_You're like a little brother to me and you know I love you._

_I'm so sorry._

_But I have to leave, but don't worry, I'll make sure that I don't forget you. And I don't want you to sink back to what you once were. You've got to promise me that you'll stay working hard for me. Please change back into the intelligent, adorable, engineering fox that I know and love._

_I can't tell you why I have to go, but knowing you, you probably already know. I really hate myself right now but there is no other choice for me. And if I run away now, then I maybe I wont have to go down the road that I always despised so much. If I stay, then I won't be able to change my course from there._

_You don't know how much I don't want to do this, but I have to._

_And trust me, one way or another; I'll be keeping an eye on you._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye_

_Amy Rose _

I was really going to miss the small two-tailed fox. But I still have to do this. And so I did.

I wrote another letter to Cream about how much I loved her, she was really a little sister to me and I begged her to take over in looking after Tails.

I wrote one for Knuckles telling him about how much I would miss his hot-headedness and his big heart. I told him to keep the others in order and to have fun.

One for Rouge to say how lucky I thought I was that we became friends after the Meterex were defeated and that she should look out for Cream now that I'm gone.

I wrote to Shoral to tell her that even though I had only known her since we got back from defeating the Meterex, she was still one of the best friends I had ever had. I told her that she would find out a way to get back to her old self, if she wanted to, and that I would never forget such a valuable friend.

One for Charmy about how much people would need his cheeriness and to make sure that he makes at least ten people smile a day. I told him I would miss his enthusiasm and smiles.

One for Espio to tell him that I need him to keep the others sane, but to loosen up himself a bit more. I told him to stay happy and I would never forget him. I wrote about how I had always admired him as a role model and how I thought that his ability to stay calm is loved by everyone.

Another letter for Vector to say that he really needed to ask Vanilla out before everyone goes crazy and that I really valued his skills and traits. I said that he was kind of like an uncle to Cream and I, and we loved how he could make us laugh, even if he didn't mean to.

And lastly, one to Vanilla, saying how much I appreciated her for being my mother for as long as I can remember, since I didn't have my own parents. I told her I loved her so much and that she shouldn't be sad and to please be strong for Cream.

But there wasn't one letter where no tears were spilled or the words 'I'm sorry' weren't written.

I folded up the letters and wrote the name of the animal that would receive it on them, and then left them on my kitchen table.

I bolted back up the stairs to get my old backpack and then started filling it with everything I needed.

"Food. Sleeping bag. Clothes. Money. Brush. Shoes…" I packed anything I could think of that I would need.

And after an hour or so, everything was ready, and I was standing at the door of my home. I felt so…lonely. It was terrible to think that I was never going to see this place again. But I had to.

_I'm so sorry everyone._

And with that I turned away from everything.

From my life as I knew it.

From my friends.

From everything I cared about.

From Sonic.

* * *

**Charmy: YAY! I WAS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER!**

**Me: I have absolutley no idea why I like ending my chapters like this!**

**Sonic: Don't worry, you all love it right? (turns to audience)**

**No sound is heard.**

**Me: You liked it right?**

**Blaze: Yeah, you liked it _right?_**

**Audience:(noticing Blaze standing there) YEAH WE LIKED IT! WE WILL GIVE REVIEWS!**

**Me: YAY!**

**The Button Is Calling**

**You Must Read And Review,**

**Or Else The Sonic Girls**

**Will Come And Get You!**

**(Evil laugh)**

**Seriously, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OddSakura is back for the third time in a...day?**

**Silver: How the heck are you updating so fast!**

**Me: I already have my story up to the end of chapter six. ****I've got the chapters ready up to that point, and I'll publish them when i get somemore reviews.**

**Jet: Why do you love to keep them waiting?**

**Me: Because its fun!**

**Shadow: Just do the Disclaimer OddSakura.**

**Me: If my favourite fox over here would do the honours.**

**Tails: YES! OddSakura does not own any Sonic characters, she only owns the plot and her OC Shoral.**

**To those who reviewed**

**SoNiCrOxMaIsOx- Thanks! Yes it is my first story, but i've been working on it alot. Thanks sooooooooooo much for the compliment, reviews like yours are what keep me motivated to write more.**

**TDSonic135- YAY! Another Review! Thanks sooooooooooo much! Heres that next chapter! Hope you like it!**

_****__Chapter 3: Finding Letters_

**_Sonic The Hedgehog's POV_**

I watched Amy's figure disappear into the trees and was about to go after her, that is, until I was hit by a burning ball of electricity.

"Shoral!" I yelled as I turned toward the culprit. It was not a pretty sight.

Shoral's fur was now indigo, and her magenta streaks had changed to dark red. Her eyes were crimson pools of rage, her hands still sparking from the electricity ball she had thrown, and her onyx heart necklace had changed into the shape of a burning flame. She looked a little bit like Shadow.

In other words, she was beyond mad.

And I, like everyone else who had met her when she was as angry as this, was terrified out of my wits.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST, MOST IDIOTIC PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" she screamed as she sent another, bigger, ball of electricity my way.

"YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT AMY! I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE THAT HEARTLESS! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WERE SPOUTING LIES!" Shoral screeched as she threw a wave of voltage at my head, thankfully dodged.

"IF YOU REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO TELL THE TRUTH, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SIDE STEP THE QUESTION? OR DO THE ONE THING YOU HAD BEEN DOING ALL YOUR LIFE! THE ONE THING THAT HAS BROKEN HER TO THIS POINT WHERE SHE BELIEVED EVERYTHING YOU SAID! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY!" She then sent a heavy breeze that knocked me clean off my feet.

I knew she was right, but I wasn't about to tell her that. So instead, I let her send waves and balls of electricity and wind at me until she calmed down. Eventually, her fur, streaks and eyes went back to their original colour, and her necklace was once again a black heart.

"You go find her and apologise. Now." She said in a low voice, the venom in her eyes not completely gone. I knew it was time to high-tail it out of there before she cooked me for the dinner of the others.

I raced through the trees, and I found myself in front of Amy's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Amy! Ames? Are you there?"

No answer.

Where is she? I thought of every place that she liked to go to think or have fun. I rushed off her doorstep to Cream's house. Then Rouge's house. The shopping centre. The chao gardens. The café. Everywhere I could think of.

But she wasn't there.

I sat down in the park with my head in my hands.

What have I done?

**Cream The Rabbit's POV**

"Mama, can I please take some cookies to give to everyone?"

I was watching Mama take the cookies out of the oven, a few minutes after Sonic had arrived at our door, asking where Amy was.

"Of course dear, but be careful. Here you go." Mama gave me a square tin with most of the cookies we had baked together.

"Thank you Mama!" I beamed as I skipped out of the door with Cheese right behind me. I took flight into the air, my ears flapping, and began to talk to my little chao friend.

"So Cheese, who should we give cookies to first?"

"Chao Chao!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" I said as I changed my direction toward Amy's house. We arrived there in minutes, but something in my little rabbit body told me something wasn't right.

I knocked on her door, no answer.

I quickly got out the yellow mobile that Ella had given me back in Chris' world as a goodbye present. Amy had an identical one, but pink.

I called her number; it went straight to that woman's voice that Ella said came if she wouldn't answer.

Something was definitely wrong.

Amy always would answer her mobile.

Always.

I turned the handle to find that the door was unlocked.

I was scared now.

I opened the door and walked inside, trembling from head to foot. I went up to her bedroom and gasped as I laid eyes on the scene.

Glass littered the floor and every picture of her and Sonic had been smashed into tiny little pieces. Everything blue or olive green, including clothes, wallpaper, furniture and books, were all ripped and shredded. I saw what had happened.

I wasn't stupid.

Everything that had reminded her of Sonic was in pieces.

He had finally broken her heart for good.

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, about to grab her phone, until I saw many letters on the table. One addressed to every one of us.

Cheese, who had been silent this whole time, flew over to the pile, and picked one out. He handed it to me and I opened it up.

_Cream_

_You're the little sister I never had and I will always love you, even if I probably will never see you again._

My eyes widened, she didn't… kill herself did she? I continued reading and let out the tinniest sigh of relief, but it faded immediately.

_I'm going away. And I can't come back. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, I love you so much._

_You were always there for me if I needed a shoulder to cry on, or a friend to have fun and shop with me. But now that I'm going, I need you to make sure that Tails stays on his feet. Make sure that he's okay. I need you to be strong for me as well. It scares me to think that you wont be by my side, like you always were, to help me through this. But this is something I have to do._

_Goodbye_

_Amy Rose_

Tears dripped from my eyes as I read her slanted handwriting.

_Please tell me I am having a nightmare. Oh Amy, you should have taken me with you. _I thought.

My eyes strayed to the letters on the table, and then to the phone.

I have to tell everyone. I rushed to the phone and spent ten minutes telling every one of the animals who had a letter sent to them to meet at Tails' workshop. I couldn't reach Sonic.

"Cheese, you need to bring the letters to Tails' house, and I'll get everyone there." The blue chao nodded sadly and started to gather up the notes.

After making sure everyone was on their way. I bolted through the front door and took off into the sky above, searching for the blue hedgehog. It didn't take me long.

He was sitting in a deserted area of the park with his head in his hands, and was looking extremely regretful. I flew down with such speed that I couldn't break in time and effectively crashed into him.

"Sonic!" I sobbed, the tears letting loose again.

"What is it Cream?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I-Its Amy!"

"What is it Cream! What happened to her! Where is she?"

"Just come to Tails' workshop." I told him, calming down slightly; I had to be strong and I wouldn't be able to tell the story twice, I had to tell everyone together.

He nodded, though worry still in his eyes, grabbed my wrist, and bolted at sonic speed toward the fox's workshop.

When we arrived it was to find Cheese guarding the letters, unopened still thankfully, and everyone else waiting impatiently.

"Cream, why did you call us here? It better be important." Knuckles said.

"Cream, honey, what's wrong?" Mama said.

"Cream?" I turned toward the voice that I knew so well. I looked at Tails, and I couldn't take it any more. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, sobbing.

"It's A-Amy!"

"What about Amy?" He asked me.

I walked away from him toward the pile of letters and picked out the one addressed to the two tailed fox. I walked back towards Tails and handed it to him.

He looked at me curiously, then opened the letter and began to read its contents. I saw his eyes widen and tears begin to form there. As he finished he gazed back up at me.

"But…why?" he said in a small voice. I gave away what I knew by giving half a glance at Sonic, who was watching us, looking slightly alarmed.

Tails could put one and two together, he figured out what happened as quickly as I did. And he didn't like it one bit.

He marched over to his best friend, an unusual fire in his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Sonic was completely bewildered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tails screamed at him. "BECAUSE WHATEVER YOU DID TO HER MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE. YOU PLAYED WITH HER HEART SO MUCH THAT SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND NOW SHES RAN AWAY! BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

We all stared at him, shocked; Tails had never really gotten as angry as this before. Yet here he was yelling at Sonic.

"Well I- wait, she's ran away?" Sonic stuttered incredulously. He looked toward me.

"It's true." I said softly. I made my way over to the pile of letters and handed each one to the addressee, before going back to Tails and leading him to sit on the couch, where we started crying in each others arms.

**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**

I read the letter that Cream had given me.

And then re-read it.

And re-read it again.

_No. No, no, no! I didn't mean anything I said Amy! I do care. I didn't want to give you mixed signs. I just didn't want anyone to know how I felt so that no one would hurt you to get to me. I guess I'm the one who hurt you in the end._

I didn't want to believe it. Amy was gone, because of me. My eyes strayed to the two sobbing children hugging each other on the couch, and then to Charmy, who was howling. Then to Espio, he would stare blankly ahead, and then look back at his letter, and a tear would appear. Vector was comforting a weeping Vanilla. Rouge was in tears and Knuckles was giving her an awkward hug with a look of dismay on his face. Shoral was staring at me, a look of hate in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking.

_It's your fault._

The tears were prickling my eyes.

_It's your fault._

I muttered something about 'needing air' then bolted outside and into the woods.

_It's your fault._

I didn't want to agree with the little voice.

_It's your fault._

But it was right.

_It's my fault._

_

* * *

_

**I have decided that when I get over 6 reviews then I will upload chapter 4.**

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Audience: WHOOO YEAH!**

**Blaze: Wow, me and Amy didn't have to threaten them to cheer this time.**

**Amy: They must have genuinely liked it.**

**Me: Yeah- wait a minute! YOU HAD TO THREATEN THEM TO GET THEM TO CHEER BEFORE!**

**Shoral: Will this help OddSakura? (throws me Amy's flamethrower)**

**Me: Definitely. Wanna help? (chases after the screaming Amy and Blaze with Shoral)**

**Rouge: If I were you I'd review when OddSakura is in this kind of mood. We don't want her any angrier.**

**Me (as I rush past with flamethrower): Too right you don't!**

**Review! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**What do you mean "What children?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiya It's OddSakura!**

**Wave: We all know who you are! Why do you insist on introducing yourself!**

**Me: Cus I can! And I wouldn't say bad things about me if I were you.**

**Wave: Why?**

**Me: Because I can do this!**

**Wave ( while walking toward a pit of lions that I created): Why are my legs walking! Stop legs! AHHH!**

**Jet: Wow...**

**Me: Shut up or you'll be in there with her. Now to those who reviewed.**

**SuzukiMethodZombiePwn- Stop embarrassing me sis! But still thanks for the comment sis!**

**Sonamy Lover: Wow... Thanks! Really! I wanted to do a bit kinda centered around Tails! Heres that chapter you wanted then!**

**TDSonic135- Thanks LOADS for reviewing! I'm glad that you've decided to stick with me! It's reviewers like you that keep me motivated and i'm starting to look to see if you yourself has reviewed again when i post a new chapter! I love to make you all happy!**

**Me: OKAY! Take it away Espio!**

**Espio: OddSakura does not own any of the Sonic Characters, she only owns the plot, Casey, Sweetie, Miss Delatorre and her OC Shoral.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Place To Go**_

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

As soon as I stepped out the door I ran.

I couldn't risk one of them seeing me. They wouldn't let me go and eventually I'd agree. I couldn't let myself do that.

I vowed that I'd never do anything related to my old life again.

But as I bolted through the alleyways, I was suddenly pulled aside and a hand was placed over my mouth. A robotic hand, to be exact.

It was Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

Now normally I would have Piko Piko Hammered their buts into oblivion, but that would be defying my new decision.

I managed to get free of Decoe's fingers and whispered to them.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Why Amy, we're kidnapping you! Is that not clear?" Dr Eggman's voice reached me from the shadows.

"Maybe not as clear as the fact that you eat way too many éclairs, but yeah, I kinda guessed it." I said sarcastically.

"But something's not right here. Why aren't you calling for your darling Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"Because I promised myself that I would never speak his name again." I said darkly.

"Why? I thought you loved him!" Bokkun piped up. Eggman was looking at me, clearly curious.

"Because he hates me."

A silence followed my words; I could tell they didn't believe me.

"You want proof? His exact words were; no one else can save that pink brat. If Tails or Knuckles could save her then I would happily leave them to it. But they can't so I have to. And it's torture to even look at her face every day. She's just an annoying pest who stalks me." I finished with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Another silence, and I didn't like the look Dr. Eggman was giving me.

"And what are you doing now?" Bocoe asked.

"Running away and never coming back. No one will ever recognise me after I'm done with my changes." I answered quietly.

There was another silence, longer this time. The doctor seemed to be thinking something over.

"If what you say is true, then leave before I change my mind." Eggman said.

His three robots goggled at him.

"WHAT!"

I ran off before he could say otherwise.

I sprinted straight to the bank, and took out a small portion of the large fortune that I knew my parents had left me. **(A.N. How else do you think she pays for all that stuff when she goes shopping?)**

I had a lot to do if I wanted a clean slate.

First of all I went to the hair salon, and asked them to die my fur red with golden streaks on my bangs and quills. I told the squirrel girl working there to wipe away all of my makeup and when she was done she gave me a pretty white rose to put in my hair to complete the look. On the way out I bought cherry pink contacts.

Next it was the shopping centre; I needed a whole new set of clothes. I chose a white dress with lavender coloured lining, pink bracelets to replace my old ones, and violet boots with a faded white streak on the sides. I also bought a sapphire necklace in the shape of a moon.

I changed my last name to Snow, and completely dropped my nickname of Amy that everyone knew me by. I was now Amelia Snow. And I had no past. I was to leave it behind me.

Wow, I sounded like Shadow there.

I was done with changing my appearance, now I needed a place to go.

A place to go.

This is going to be much harder than I thought.

_**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**_

I was running.

Not very unusual for me, but this time I was running with desperation in every step, worry pushing me on.

I was looking for her.

I was searching everywhere I could think of, fuelled by guilt. She wasn't at the shopping centre, the park, the chao gardens, or anywhere else in the city. I scanned every crowd for pink fur, a red hair band, _anything_ that related to her in some way.

But there was nothing

That didn't stop me though, I ran from field to field, from city to city, until my legs gave out under me. It was no use; she was determined not to be found.

After an entire day of searching, with not a single sighting of the pink hedgehog, I forced myself to stop for the day and go back to Tails' workshop. It was a surprise to find that everyone had stayed there.

Shoral was still glaring at me with that hate in her eyes. Tails was still sniffling. Cream's eyes were still red from crying. Espio was staring ahead, still in shock. Charmy was still crying softly. Only the older ones had changed their position completely. Vector and Vanilla were whispering in a corner, and Rouge and Knuckles were trying to cheer the younger ones up.

When I came in though, all heads turned my way.

"Please Sonic, tell us what you did." Tails sounded so alone, so _scared_, and I didn't blame him. If it wasn't for Amy then Tails might have met his end a long time ago.

"I'll tell you what happened." It was Shoral who spoke this time. She really had it in for me now. "I asked Sonic whether he had any feelings for Amy, and he went overboard in trying to convince me that he didn't, saying things that should not be said. Amy was unluckily looking for him and heard the entire conversation. She thinks he hates her."

I felt everyone's harsh gaze on me, and knew I was in for a world of trouble, or pain, if Shoral got involved.

I made a promise to myself that day that I would never stop looking for her until I found Amy Rose.

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

I travelled to the next city, and came to a halt after hours of wandering in front of the gates to a modern looking school.

_Kosic Boarding School_

I had never needed to go to school; I picked up everything off Tails. This would be why no one would ever look for me here.

So, a few hours, a fake phone call, and a harassed explanation later, I was standing outside the headmistress's office. To say I was surprised would be a severe understatement. I hadn't expected to be let in so quickly and easily. But apparently, the school wanted a person like me in their ranks.

I knocked gingerly on the door, and a few seconds later I was standing in front of a slim woman with a cheery smile on her face as she invited me inside her office.

"Hello, you're Amelia, yes?"

I nodded.

"You're twelve years old?"

Nod again.

"And you're foster parents sent you here because they had financial problems?"

Another nod.

"Would you be willing to take a test so that we can determine your education level? We were told that you used to be home schooled."

Nod.

"I'm Miss Delatorre. Go into that room next to us, and come out when you're finished." Miss Delatorre said.

I smiled at her, turned to the door at the side of the office and entered. It was quite a bare room, with only a lamp, chair and table, which bunch of papers on it, presumably the test.

I could easily ace the test, and get put a few years higher than I would usually, but the whole point of me being here was to blend in.

After I had finished, I gave the test to Miss Delatorre and was told to wait in the bare room until they finished marking it. An hour later, it was 7:00pm and I was walking up to my new room after being told by the headmistress that she thought I would fit in well here at Kosic.

I stopped in front of a large door with the large number 147 on it. Inside I could hear giggling. I knocked hesitantly, and opened the door when I heard a "come in" on the other side.

Two girls were lying on the floor. The first one was a mouse, with rosy fur and yellow eyes, she was wearing a fluffy lime green long-sleeved top and white jeans. The second one was a pure white, hazel eyed cat, and was wearing a red turtleneck and blue jeans. They looked at me curiously as I stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Snow, and I'm apparently your new roommate." I said cheerfully.

"Amelia? I'm Casey, and that's Sweetie." The cat indicated the mouse, who waved at me shyly. I smiled back at her, and turned to Casey again, who was still eyeing with a cold look on her face.

"We weren't told that we were getting a new roommate." Casey said.

"Well it was kind of short notice." I admitted.

"It's ok though." Sweetie reassured me. "You can have that bed." She pointed to the last bed near the window and I went to dump my large backpack on it.

"Tell us about yourself." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. I hurriedly said.

"When do classes start?"

I had no idea of the hell I was about to walk into.

* * *

**Me: I love ending chapters like this!**

**Knuckles: Where's Rouge?**

**Me: She is currently behind me, unaware that I know that she is stealing my necklace from my bag. She now has wide eyes cus' she knows shes busted.**

**Rouge: Umm...(sweatdrops)**

**Knuckles: You took the Master Emerald, didn't you!**

**Rouge: Not this time Knuckie.**

**Eggman: I did!**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY STUDIO! NO VILLIANS ALLOWED WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SHADOW BECAUSE HE IS AWESOME!**

**Shoral: AND HE"S GOOD LOOKING... did I just say that out loud?**

**Me: Yes, yes you did! **

**REVIEW! IF NOT FOR ME THEN DO IT FOR SHADOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hiya Its OddSakura here!**

**Shadow: What took you so long to get here? You're even slower than the Faker here.**

**Sonic: Faker? I am no copy! You're the Faker here**

**Shadow: Faker? I think _you're_ the fake hedgehog around here. _You're_ comparing yourself to _me_? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!**

**Sonic: Why you little-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Sonic and Shadow: ...**

**Me: Good. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been really busy. Also, I haven't got any new reviews! So, unfortunatley, I can't give out any thanks to reviewers in this chapter.**

**Silver: OddSakura does not own any of the Sonic characters, she only owns her OCs and the plot!**

_**Chapter 5: Entering Hell**_

I walked into the classroom the next morning with a big smile upon my face.

My first big mistake.

When the teacher asked me to introduce myself, I still kept the smile upon my face and talked in a really happy, excited voice.

Mistake number two.

When everyone gave a strange glance in my direction, I gave them another huge smile.

Mistake number three.

When class ended and the bell rang for lunch, I went outside to the grounds and bumped into a chestnut brown chipmunk girl.

THE WORST MISTAKE I EVER, **EVER** MADE.

This girl happened to be Danielle Maya, the prettiest, most talented girl in the entire area. All the boys drooled over her, and all the girls followed her around like lost puppies. She wore a tight blue tank top, a red skirt cut way too short, high heeled purple boots, and about a ton of make-up. She had the whole strength of the boy's football team behind her, and the hateful words of the girls that longed to be her friend, and would do anything to get that privilege. At least, that was what my dorm mates had told me.

In other words, if you got on her bad side, your life would be made a living hell.

This girl also happened to be carrying her lunch, which spilled all over her when I knocked into the chipmunk.

That was when Danielle Maya became my enemy.

"YOU IDIOT" she screamed. The girls behind her echoed her words as people began to gather around, some snickering at the sight of the most popular girl in school dripping with food. The mashed potatoes dribbled down her shirt, mixed with the peas and carrots, it looked like she had been sick all over herself. And her drink stained a certain part of her skirt. My eyes immediately widened.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I just wasn't looking and…" I trailed off as I looked into her hate filled eyes.

"What is your name?" she demanded in a dark voice.

"A-Amelia Snow." I stuttered, still shocked by the way that she could at someone she only just met with so much hate.

"Well Amelia, you are certainly going to regret the day that you did this." She whispered in a sinister way.

She turned on her purple heels and strode off toward the dormitories.

I had a very uncomfortable journey back to class, people shoved me and pushed me left and right, and a large boy pushed me straight into the wall, where I banged my head. **Hard.**

When I asked Sweetie and Casey about it in our dormitory later that night, they told me it was because everyone agreed with Danielle. When news had spread that she hated me now, everyone was going to hate my guts.

"But what about you guys?"

They looked quite uncomfortable at this.

"We hate Danielle, but if that gets around we're dead meat." Sweetie admitted, whilst finding her toes very interesting.

"If we're seen with you then it will get worse for all of us." Casey said.

I bit my lip. So they were going to abandon me?

"I understand." I said simply, before going to my bed, and lying under the covers. Back here there was no escaping my thoughts. Images of Tails and Cream and everyone else shot through my mind before landing on someone specific.

_Sonic._

Was he looking for me? I doubt it, he's probably happy that I'm gone. Though I know that the others would be looking for me, they loved me enough, right? Or what if they weren't sad, but angry that I had left? Did they still love me?

The questions ran through my mind at sonic speed. Turning over so that the girls couldn't see my tears, I thought one last thing before succumbing to the welcoming abyss of sleep.

_Did I make the right choice?_

* * *

I woke the next morning, with a feeling of dread. Danielle had said I'd regret yesterday. That girl scared me slightly, I knew I could whack into her rightful place with one hit of old Piko, but I refused to do anything that would remind me of my past.

I hadn't figured her revenge would come so soon.

As soon as school ended the next day, I was walking around the campus, lost in my thoughts. I was suddenly pulled aside into the outer trees of the forest that lay behind the school.

"Hey! What are yo-"

"Hello Snow."

Horrified, I turned to find Danielle, her giggling followers, and the same orange echidna who had pushed my head against the wall yesterday.

"I think that you've met Caleb?" she smiled evilly, gesturing to the boy. I gulped, were they going to hurt me? I glanced at the echidna and his large fists worriedly.

She seemed to read my mind. "Oh don't worry; we're not going to hurt you physically." But her eyes were glinting as if to say "not yet".

"Yeah, but it might come to that if we don't get some answers." Caleb smirked.

"W-What kind of a-answers?" I stuttered.

"Tell us where you came from." Danielle demanded. I gulped again. They noticed.

"I c-came from a foster family, after m-my parents d-died."

"You're not telling us the truth." Her eyes narrowed. "Now **that **was a bad move."

"Why do y-you even want to know?" I asked meekly. Danielle took a step toward me, and I stepped back without thinking. She sneered.

"Because Snowy, I know everything about everyone here. I know their strengths and their weaknesses. I have everyone on my side, and if you want to become on of those people, I suggest that you do as I say."

"I t-told you, I came f-from a foster family." I ruined it by swallowing. Caleb cracked his knuckles wickedly.

"You're still lying. Well, I gave you a chance. You'll see what hell you've just entered by not listening to me." She threatened. Caleb and the girls behind her leered at me before Danielle stalked off, her cronies in tow.

She was as true to her word.

_**Tails The Fox's POV**_

Three years.

Three years it's been since Amy went missing.

Everyone else gave up.

Everyone, but Sonic, Cream and I.

There isn't a day when I don't take off on the X-Tornado, to look for her. Not a day when Cream doesn't flap her ears and fly into the sky to search for her. Not a day when Sonic doesn't run from early in the morning until late at night to seek her out.

Not a single day.

My worry for my sister was even driving the pain of losing Cosmo to the back of my mind.

I forgave Sonic eventually, and we three have never stopped looking for her. She meant the most to us, and we all loved her.

We had all known that Sonic had loved her, deep down. We all had known that he pretended not to so that she wouldn't get hurt. We all knew.

I was worried about Sonic; he didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. All he did was search.

And we never found her.

After we had spent the day looking for her, Cream and I would go back to my workshop, and we would sit and talk about it.

Talking would always help.

We would talk, cry, reminisce and once or twice, give a feeble laugh. And then she would sleep over. We would sometimes talk about Amy. Sometimes we discussed every subject but her. It was nice to have Cream as company, she was a sweet girl, but one tiny part of me would always be attached to Cosmo. Cream and I got along well, until one night a few days ago I brought up Cosmo.

It was after we had gotten home from a days searching and we were sitting on the couch, in a comfortable silence. Sonic wouldn't be home for a few hours, he never was.

"I miss her." I said simply.

"Amy?"

"Cosmo."

She stared at me, I wouldn't blame her, it was the first time I had brought up the Seedrian in three years.

"I do too."

"Not like I do."

"Probably not, but I do understand how you feel." She said in a small voice.

"How could you?" I scoffed, raising my voice slightly.

"I know how you feel Tails."

"You didn't have to kill her! You couldn't understand!"

"I do, and you know how." She said, raising her voice herself.

"That's impossible; you didn't love Cosmo like I did!" I was shouting a bit now.

"No I didn't! But that's not what I'm talking about!" She yelled back at me.

"Well then how could you possibly know how I feel!" I screamed, really angry now.

"EMERL!" she cried, tears running down her face.

I turned silent at once, anger gone immediately. I had completely forgotten about Emerl. I had forgotten about how Cream was the one who had to destroy him. I had forgotten about how her situation was almost exactly the same as mine.

I stared at Cream, who was no longer looking at me. She was gazing ahead, still crying silently. I hated myself right then. How could I be so wrapped up in my own misery that I had forgotten about the poor rabbit's own pain?

"I'm sorry Cream." I said quietly.

"I have to go." She stood up and walked toward the door.

"But Cream I-"

"Goodbye Tails."

But as she opened the door and stepped outside, I swear I heard her whisper.

"You are so naïve."

I ran to the window, but she was already a small dot in the blood red sky.

* * *

**Me: I thought of that as a Creils moment.**

**Cream (sighs): Tails. Isn't he perfect!**

**Me: Snap out of it Cream!**

**Cream (still sighing): He's loyal and brave and kind and-**

**Me: Cosmo has come back to life and she and Tails are going out!**

**Cream: WHAT!**

**Me: Huh, I didnt think that would work.**

**Cream: HEY!**

**Me: Cream? What are you doing with Cheese? What are you- OW! Stay away from me!**

**Cream: COME BACK HERE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! DO IT!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi again!**

**Sonic: How did it go at the hospital?**

**Me: Cream gave me a large bump on the head, but other than that they say i'm fine.**

**Silver: Don't worry, at least you're here to give another chapter!**

**Me: YEAH! I also have a LOT of people to thank for reviews! YAY REVIEWS!**

**ColurfulStar- Thanks alot for your reviews! Shoral is my OC and i'm going to write the story of how she meets the Sonic team soon! If you want to find out more about her, wait until i make that! I also wish i had cherry pink contacts, but still. I want Amy to beat her up as well, but she doesn't want anything to remind her of Sonic.**

**xxSilverRainxx- I'm glad that you like it! You'll find out what happened to Amy here! (BTW, checked your profile, you like KND AND Code Lyoko! You're my new favourite person! XD)**

**RyanViper- Thanks LOADS for reviewing, I will put Shadow up in later chapters and in my story about my OC Shoral that i'm gonna write he'll be there alot, but this is mainly a Sonamy story so...anyway, heres that chapter you wanted!**

**Sonamy Lover- WOW THANKS LOADS FOR REVIEWING YOU'RE REVIEW REALLY REALLY KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND I LOVE THEM!...wow it really does feel nice to talk like that in caps! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS BYE LOVE YA! Thanks!**

**Me: Okay, now thats done, Shadow, ****Rouge and my OC Shoral will do the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: Hmph!**

**Shadow, Rouge and Shoral: OddSakura does not own any of the Sonic characters, she only owns her OCs and the plot.**

**Me: THANKS!**

_**Chapter 6: Amy's New Life**_

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

My meeting with Danielle was three years ago.

Three years since I ran away.

And I'd hated every minute of it.

I was pushed around in the halls, resulting in many bruises and bumps, on my arms and head. I was called names too disgusting to be written. People sometimes even stole my food, when I left it alone to get milk or something for even a minute.

And sometimes Danielle's friend Caleb, apparently captain of the football team, would beat me up after school back in the same place that she had first demanded to know about me, while Danielle and her friends laughed the entire time. Not enough so that the teachers would notice, but enough so that I wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

I had no friends, everyone avoided me, no one else wanted to face Danielle's wrath.

I wasn't the same girl I had once been. Instead of being smiling and happy all the time, I was quiet and scared. If a student so much as talked to me, I would shrink back and gulp, as it usually was an insult or a threat.

They had broken me down.

I had kept the happy face on at first, but they only tried harder to make my life miserable when they saw that I was trying to resist.

I still had vague memories of my old life, but my worries today drove them out, until it was hard for me to even get an image of their faces. I couldn't even bring out Piko anymore. I had almost completely forgotten how.

I didn't cry, at least I tried not to. The only times I cried were in my dormitory, when Sweetie and Casey were asleep, or when I was being beat up by the entire football team. This resulted in more teasing and pain.

And the worst part was I had to stay. There was no where else for me to go.

So that's why I walked down the corridor to class three years later, to find myself being pushed against several walls, and once, down to the floor.

"Move it!"

"Watch it you *****."

Those were the comments that people gave me as I tried to get to my class.

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat near the window, with no one else near me. A few seconds later the teacher came in, and we started our math lesson.

The best part of the day was the lessons; no one could talk to me or insult me and I could lose myself in my work and not think about the horrors that would await me when the bell rang.

Nothing could last forever, not even the bliss of school.

All too soon it was time for lunch.

I hated lunch.

I had to sit by myself at a table far away from the others, near the bins and right next to the doors. And if I ever tried to sit anywhere else, I would be pushed off the bench and onto the floor as soon as I sat down.

So I made my way over to my table, sat down and started to eat. It was then that I noticed Caleb smiling evilly at me and knew that if I didn't get out now then they would be after me as soon as they finished their food. I bolted my lunch and ran out into the corridor; if I could just get to my room-

"Hello Snow."

Too late.

"H-Hello Danielle." I stammered as I turned around to face the cause of my troubles. The chipmunk was, as always, standing in front of her little gang and she looked ready to deal some serious emotional damage.

"I'm still surprised to see you here Snowy, I would have thought you had begged your parents to take you home by now. Oh wait, that's right, you can't because your parents are dead! You know sometimes I wonder whether they actually killed themselves because they couldn't stand to have such a failure of a daughter." She smirked as she saw me wince at every word. She continued,

"I mean look at you; you're ugly, unpopular, everyone hates you, and you're extremely pathetic."

I was trembling now.

"I know that you're trying not to cry Snowy, and trying not to will just make you even more pathetic in my book. You know some in this school think that you should crawl into a hole and **die**, because that is all you're really good for, isn't it?" She taunted.

She seemed satisfied enough with the verbal assault and moved aside to reveal one of Caleb's friends, a vibrant green hedgehog, who cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Your turn David.

I gulped, but I seemed to be lucky today as he only slammed my head into the wall before the bell rang for afternoon class. I thanked whatever was watching over me right now and rushed to Art as soon as David lowered his fist.

I reached the classroom a few minutes before everyone else, not surprising considering the speed I used to get there, and sat near the front of the class as everyone else piled in and took their seats.

There were two reasons to why I loved Art and Music lessons.

I was quite good at both.

Only a select few took them, therefore there was no Danielle in sight.

Miss Vanille walked in and sat at her desk. She was a kind young blue fox, and wore a green dress and glasses. She was always smiling and you couldn't help but like her.

"Today I would like you to explore the depths of your imagination. The best inspiration comes from past experiences and may bring forth things you have never thought of." She said in a mysterious voice.

She handed out paper and I sat several minutes later, still staring at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I closed my eyes and began to think carefully, reaching into my mind. It settled on a vague image, I couldn't make it out, yet my hands moved across the paper by themselves. Once I was done I took a look at the picture I had drawn, and smiled slightly. I didn't know what had made me draw it, but I got a nice feeling as I gazed at it.

I had drawn a gloved hand brandishing a beautiful white rose.

I hadn't known that I had drawn an exact replica of the rose Sonic had given me all those years ago.

_**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV**_

I never stopped looking for her.

That was as simply and as briefly as I could put it.

All I did was search, and when Tails talked me into it, rest.

Eggman didn't attack much now, not since she disappeared.

And now here I am, three years later, guilt pounding as fast as my heart as I called her name as I ran, screaming it to the heavens, desperate for some help.

But none came, and every time this happened my mind was plagued with visions of her in an alleyway, cornered by two men with guns, or her frail body sprawled on the floor. She could be lost, hurt or …even… No, I couldn't think like that. She had to be okay.

So I ran.

I saw lots of hedgehog girls.

But I never saw Amy.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the child in front of me. I went crashing straight into him and we both fell on our faces. I stood up, and went over to the boy, who was still lying in the grass.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The figure stood up, and staggered slightly, as he was still dizzy from the fall. One he regained his balance, he turned to face me.

"Bokkun?"

"Finally, do you know how long I've been looking for you!" He screamed at me. I was completely taken aback.

"What do you want?"

"Doctor Eggman would like to see you."

"What happened to the whole exploding TV thing?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" He exclaimed as he took out a TV from behind him.

I had to ask.

"Sonic, it's so good to finally get in touch with you. It's been a while, has it not?" Eggman's voice came from the speakers as his face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want now?"

"I wish to speak to you, face to face."

"Look I can't. I've gotta look for-" I started to walk away.

"It's about Amy."

Nothing but those words could make me stop dead. I turned back toward Bokkun and the screen.

"Where?"

"Meet me at my base on the beach."

The explosion came exactly two seconds later. But I was already half way to the beach, leaving Bokkun alone in the smoke.

* * *

**Me: BUM BUM BUM!**

**Shadow: What. Was. That?**

**Me: Just something I tried.**

**Shadow: Well don't try it again.**

**Me-Glares at Shadow.**

**Shadow- Glares at me.**

**Shoral: Okaaaay, well then, REVIEW! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

**Press the little button**

**It's so easy.**

**Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi again! I'm back!**

**Shoral: Oh joy.**

**Me: Shut up and stop being sarcastic!**

**Liddia: Are you here to give another chapter!**

**Me: Yes, and who are you and what are you doing here!**

**Liddia: I'm your new OC, but you haven't written the story about me yet.**

**Me: WELL THEN GET OUT CUS YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY!**

**Liddia leaves.**

**Me: Now to those who reviewed!**

**RyanViper- AWWWW! I'm so flattered! YAY! Heres chapter 7! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Colorful Star- Thanks! I really like your reviews! Also, I know Amy is OOC, but ya know she kinda has to be for the whole story to work lol! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**SuzukiMethodZombiePwn- SIS! Shut up lol! You're embarrassing me!**

**dejiko001- thank you! I know that th whole breaking Amy's heart is used quite alot in Sonamy fanfics, but theres not alot of ways that can make Amy so upset with Sonic that she does something as drastic as run away. I'm glad you find Danielle amusing! You'll also find out how Sonic can find her here!**

**BladeofMoonlight- Thanks for the review! It made me smile and i hope that you'll review again!**

_**Chapter 7: A Clue**_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**_

Thoughts raced through my mind as fast as the speed I ran.

_Had he found Amy?_

_Was she captured?_

_Was she…hurt?_

Soon enough, I had arrived at the base and was blasting through the wall to Eggman's control room.

"Sonic, did you have to have such a rude entrance? I have to rebuild all that myself, you know."

I turned toward the speaker and found the one and only Doctor Eggman standing before me, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Why did you want me here?"

"Why Sonic? Let's just say I've been bored. Do you know how unsatisfying it is to try and take over the world so I can build the Eggman Empire, when nobody will even try to stop you? It is very unexciting." He looked at me.

"So, when you started your search for Amy when she ran away, you stopped your quest to prevent me from taking the world. I was going to jump at the chance, but there was no challenge, it was just too easy. So I tried to wait for you to find Amy, so you could go back to battling me. But you never did."

"What's your point?"

"My point is Sonic, that I have some information to help you find her."

My eyes widened. Information?

"What do you know!" I asked desperately. I then raised my eyebrows. "And why would you help me?"

"You are even more of an idiot than I thought. Haven't I just explained Sonic? I help you find her, you bring her home, and everything goes back to the way they once were!"

I grinned. The idea of Amy being home and safe was the one thing I wanted the most right now.

"Gee Doc; I would have never thought that you would miss losing." I smirked at his scowl and gave him my signature thumbs up. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"Good. Decoe! Bocoe! Get in here!"

The two robots burst in through the door.

"Yes Doctor Eggman?" Decoe asked.

"Sonic here has agreed to take the information. Start our story off Bocoe."

"Well," Bocoe began, "We were planning on kidnapping Amy the day she ran away, but when we grabbed her and pulled her down the alleyway she didn't scream for you as she usually did. We thought this highly suspicious and asked her why. She told us what you said and that she was running away."

"When she did," Decoe continued, "the doctor let her go! We thought this absurd and she ran off. Then the doctor told us his plan to follow Amy and see where she went. She walked into a hair salon, but we never saw _Amy_ come back out. She was different. She had changed her appearance, although we cant remember what to. Then she got some new clothes and so on until she was completely different. She then travelled to the next city and to a boarding school. We haven't seen her since."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Eggman.

"Before you ask, we don't remember what it was called."

I closed it again, thinking over what they had said. Amy was in the next city, in a boarding school, yet she looked like a whole new person.

It may not have been much, but it was a clue. And as long as it put me an inch closer to finding her, I was going to act on it. The two kids were going to be glad to hear this.

"Thanks Eggman."

And I was off.

* * *

It was sunset now, and Tails workshop was hit by the last rays of the sinking sun. The light reflected off of the windows, making them crimson red in colour, and the sun could just be seen as it stooped below the horizon behind the workshop. All that added to the fact that she workshop looked beautiful usually, made it the gorgeous and dazzling sight you will ever see.

Apart from Amy, that is.

I walked through the front door, expecting to find Tails and Cream talking on the couch, and was surprised to see the fox sitting by himself, a sad and vacant look on his face, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"Tails?"

Upon hearing my voice he instantly snapped out of his trance, turning to look at me.

"Oh hi Sonic, what are you doing back so early?"

"First tell me why you're looking so glum."

He sighed.

"Cream and I had a fight and she left."

"What about?" I asked.

"Cosmo."

I resisted the small urge to gasp slightly. If Cream had revealed her crush…

"I told Cream that I missed her and she said she did too. I said that she couldn't miss her like I do and she said that she didn't, but she knew how I felt. That's when we started raising our voices. I told her that she couldn't, she didn't love Cosmo like I did. She started shouting that that wasn't what she was talking about. And then I yelled at her, asking how she could know how I felt. Then she just shouted Emerl's name in my face while she was crying."

I winced slightly; we all knew that the rabbit had not completely gotten over the pain of losing Emerl like that.

"I had completely forgotten about him, and how her situation was almost exactly the same as mine. And when I looked at her, she was still crying. I tried to apologise, but she just stood up and left, and now about ten minutes later, you came in."

I bit my lip as Tails finished his story. That hadn't sounded very good.

"Well, I've got some good news to cheer you up."

"Hmm?" Tails had stooped back into his trance.

"Hello!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "I said I have some good news."

"What?"

"We've got a lead on where to find her."

His eyes became the size of tennis balls and he gave a grin so large that it took up his whole face.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who…?"

"Eggman."

Tails' face took on an suspicious look.

"Are you sure that we should trust him?"

"Well, haven't you wondered why he hasn't tried to take over the world while we've been looking for her?"

"Once or twice."

"He told me it was because it was boring and unsatisfying to not have a challenge. And I've been so absorbed in searching for Amy, that I didn't try to stop him and he didn't get his 'challenge'. So he gave us the information so that we can find her, bring her home, and start fighting him again."

Tails looked slightly shocked, but he shrugged it off.

"What's the clue?"

"She's in the next city, at a boarding school, but she has completely changed her appearance."

"And Eggman knows this…how?"

"He was planning on kidnapping her but when she told them she was running away, he let her go, but followed her from a distance."

"Which boarding school?"

"We don't know."

Tails gained a thoughtful look. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Well…I could hack into the websites of the schools there and see which ones took a girl hedgehog student three years ago!"

"Tails, you are a genius!"

"Yes, yes I am. But we're waiting until tomorrow though."

"WHAT! Why!"

"Cream."

I sighed, he was right. Cream had put in more effort to find Amy than she had with anything else in her life. It just wouldn't be right to try and find Amy without her.

"Alright."

Tails seemed satisfied, and sent me to bed saying that I needed a good nights sleep. After much arguing, I agreed and slept on the couch whilst he went up to his room.

* * *

**Me: What do ya think?**

**Amy: WHOA! Eggman's helping to find me?**

**Me: Well it's just like in Sonic X, he doesnt want to take over the world if theres not even one person who tried to stop him. It would be WAY too boring.**

**Eggman: I agree.**

**Me: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! (kicks Eggman out, literally.) THE ONLY PERSON REMOTLY EVIL THAT IS ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE IS SHADOW CUS HE'S AWESOME, REMEMBER!**

**Shoral: And he has alot more fangirls than you could ever have! AND HES HOT!**

**Shadow: I'm right behind you Shoral.**

**Shoral (gulps): Umm... hi Shadow?**

**Me: Good luck there Shoral.**

**REVIEW! FOR ALL THE OC's THAT LOVE SHADOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HELLO! OddSakura here and i'm back again!**

**Blaze: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: Out.**

**Blaze's eye began to twitch.**

**Blaze: You've been gone, leaving your reviewers hanging... and you just say you've been OUT!**

**Me: I think it's time for me to high tail it before I become a Sunday Roast for the gang!**

**Blaze's hands began to smoke.**

**Me(while running away screeching): ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA APART FROM MY OCS! DONT KILL ME BLAZE!**

**Blaze: GET BACK HERE!**

**Shoral: O_O ...I'll just thank everyone who reviewed.**

**ColorfulStar- Thanks! Heres that next chapter!**

**Sonamy Lover- WOW THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY REALLY LOVE THEM AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO GIVES US AUTHORS A REAL GOOD REASON TO WRITE OUR STORIES CUS YOUR REVIEWS MAKE US SMILE AND THEY MAKE US REALLY REALLY HAPPY! I LOVE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP GIVING THEM!... Wow, I really need to start writing like that more! It feels really cool!**

**RyanViper- AWWWW! I'm so touched that you are so dedicated to a writer when you like their story! I'm so flattered! Thanks for the compliment!**

**BladeofMoonlight- YES! THE CLIFFIE! I LOVE TO KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE! Sorry, but I love it! I also smile at the idea of Sonic spin dashing Danielle into the next century! MWAHAHAHA!**

**TDSonic135: YAY YOU'RE BACK! THANKS LOADS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**SuzukiMethodZombiePwn-...Hating you. lol! XD! STOP TORTURING ME SIS!**

**dejiko001-Ha, I know! Theres one thing I don't get about Eggman! He would be so rich and famous that he would already be practically ruling the world if he just worked for the good guys! Thats what it is with evil scientists! If they just made their machines for the good side, then they would be recognised and treated like the heros like Sonic would! Just look at Tails! They can't figure that out, yet they say that they are evil geniuses! How idiotic can they get? lol! On another note, almost- impossible- to- resist- the- urge- to- kill- off- Danielle! But I must control myself. Lastly, you'll see what happens when they meet soon!**

_**Chapter 8: Making Plans and Insulting Knuckles**_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**_

Cream arrived the next morning at 8am and I filled her in. She refused to make eye contact with Tails though, and when he talked to her, she gave monotone answers. I didn't blame her.

We were just about to start hacking into the school computer when Cream spoke.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

Tails thought for a moment before smiling at her.

"You're absolutely right Cream. The others did care about her as well."

His face fell when Cream ignored him and addressed me.

"Can you go and tell the others?"

"Okay."

And I was gone.

_**Cream The Rabbit's POV**_

As soon as Sonic left I turned to Tails, who was looking at me nervously.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked weakly.

The truth was yes, but on seeing his face my heart jumped slightly at his sad expression. I found that it was impossible for me to stay angry at Tails.

"I was, but I couldn't stay like that for long."

"Good, I can't stand having you angry with me."

I couldn't help but grin at that. This boy made me happy, and just being near him made my heart leap.

"I'm really sorry Cream."

I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's alright Tails; I know that you're hurting too."

He gave me a small hug and I blushed redder than a tomato.

I had bottled up my crush on him for years, and after this long, I was unsure whether it was still a crush. I had always wondered if I should tell him, but decided against it, he still hadn't gotten over Cosmo, but I could wait.

I looked Tails straight in the eye and smiled at him, still uncertain of this feeling I had.

And then it hit me.

I didn't have a crush on this boy.

I was in love with him.

And then Sonic ruined the moment.

_**Knuckles The Echidna's POV**_

It's been three years since Amy left and Sonic wouldn't stop looking for her. I told him that she obviously didn't want to be found after a year or so, but he didn't give up.

I've rarely seen him since.

Until today.

I was as usual, sitting at the entrance to the shrine of the Master Emerald, making sure that no one *cough* Rouge *cough* didn't take it, when a familiar blue blur stopped in front of me.

"Sonic?"

"Knuckles, we've got a lead." My eyes widened proper anime style.

"On Amy?"

"No, on the flying kangaroos! Of course Amy!"

"Really?" I smiled. Amy and I hadn't been that close, but she was still a member of the team and we had been through a lot togther.

"Come on, unless you're too busy waiting for Rouge. I know you'd do anything to see her."

I felt my cheeks go redder than my fur.

"Shut up! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't Knuckles, sure you don't."

"Oh shut up and come on." I took off after Sonic.

Once we had gathered everyone, we headed to Tails workshop and opened the door to find Cream and Tails hugging each other.

"Hiya Tails." Sonic interrupted.

The two animals jumped about two feet in the air, and were the same length apart in a flash.

"Way to ruin the moment Sonic." Charmy said irritably.

Cream blushed furiously.

"Tell us why we're here Faker." Shadow demanded.

Sonic smiled at the rabbit and fox, before turning to The Ultimate Life Form.

"We've got a clue on where to find her."

The reaction was incredible.

Charmy started squealing, Vector gave a huge crocodile grin while hugging a Vanilla that looked as if she was about to cry, or even faint. Espio gave a large grin, Shoral's eyes widened, before she too started smiling. Rouge gave that beam that she only gives when she's found a rare jewel (not that I know what that beam looks like). I thought even Shadow's lips twitched upward.

"What do you have Faker?"

"She's in the next city, at a boarding school, but has a completely new appearance."

"And how do you suggest we find her?"

"Tails is going to hack into the websites and find out which school took a hedgehog girl student three years ago."

"And where did you get this information?"

"Eggman."

Shadow's eyebrow rose.

"Don't ask." Sonic told him.

He didn't, but he was still looking at Sonic with suspicion. I couldn't blame him. I mean, Eggman had managed to trick some of us *ahem*. But, then again, Sonic had his reasons.

"Well," Everyone turned to look at me, "what are we waiting for?"

We all gazed at Tails, who had zoned out.

"I'll handle this." Rouge walked over to the fox and crouched down next to his ear.

"OI! FOX BOY!" She screamed. Tails yelped and jumped high enough to win an Olympic medal.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled at her.

"I had to do something to get you back with us." She said plainly.

He simply glared before turning to the computer and typing keys rapidly.

"Alright, I'm on it."

* * *

After an hour or so Tails sat back on his chair and stretched.

"I'm in."

We all immediately gathered around and stared at the two tailed wonder. He glanced back at the screen.

"Kosic Boarding School took four hedgehog girls in three years ago, but it doesn't say the exact date, so I cant be sure which one is Amy."

"Well, you look for the one named Amy Rose, duh!" I smirked.

They all looked at me with this, are-you-really-that-dumb look. Sonic sighed.

"Knux, do you really think that she would have kept her name? She would have changed it so that we couldn't find her."

I just frowned at him. He ignored me and spoke to Tails.

"Who are the girls?"

"Look for yourself."

He moved aside and showed us the list. My amethyst eyes scanned the paper.

_Abigail Lilly the Hedgehog_

_Amelia Snow the Hedgehog_

_Heather Wind the Hedgehog_

_Rosalyn Gray the Hedgehog_

We all continued to gaze at the names long after we had read them, trying to work out which one could have been Amy.

"Well, since there's no way of telling which one is Amy just from this, we're going to have to see for ourselves."

Every one of us just stared at him.

"Sonic," Tails began slowly, "we can't just march into this school and investigate these girls."

"Yes Sonic, that would be terribly rude and improper." Cream said sternly.

"Well then what do we do?" Sonic asked angrily.

"We could go enroll in this school." Rouge spoke up.

Tails thought it over. I personally thought it was a brilliant idea (not just because Rouge said it!).

"That's not a bad idea, but how would we get in?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Tails, we are all famous here on this planet, and it doesn't seem like this school is the best. They would jump at the chance of having us there."

They all goggled at me.

"What?"

"You just gave a smart answer Knuckles."

"Yeah, I guess I- HEY!"

* * *

**Knuckles: Grrrr...**

**Me: Knuckles?**

**Me: Would it help if I told you that it was your gulliblness that make you so popular among the fans?**

**Knuckles: Really?**

**Sonic (smirking and sarcastically): No, she's lying Knuckles, don't believe her.**

**Knuckles: WHY YOU LITTLE! (chases after me)**

**Me: I'M NOT LYING KNUX! SONIC, WHY?**

**Sonic: Payback for putting me through so much grief and pain in this story.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! KNUCKLES! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Blaze: THERE YOU ARE! COME HERE!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sonic: Well guys, she might be a little less angry with me when they finish chasing her if you review. Please?**

**Silver: If I wasn't worried for OddSakura's life, then I'd be smacking you upside the head Sonic.**

**Sonic: Only cus ya love her!**

**Silver: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Chases after the screaming Sonic yelling and blushing furiously.)**

**...**

**Review! DO IT FOR SILVER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver: Hello Oddsakura!**

**Me: Hello my favourite hedgehog!**

**Sonic: I thought you said **I **was your favourite hedgehog!**

**Shadow: Hmph. Idiots. She clearly said earlier that I was her favourite. Not surprising really.**

**Silver: Unless you are deaf, then you will have just heard her say that I was definetely her favourite hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Nu-uh!**

**Silver: Uh-huh!**

**Shadow: None of you can compare to me! I am clearly her favourite!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**All Three: STAY OUT OF IT!**

**Me: Oh forget it, here's the thanks for reviews.**

**SuzukiMethodZombiePwn- O.O... okaaaaay. :) lol!**

**ColorfulStar- Don't worry i'll update soon, though school started today, so im gonna be a bit busy, but i'l try to update as much as possible!**

**BladeofMoonlight- Wow! My biggest fan? YAY! I've always wanted to meet you! Thank you so much, i'm so flattered! Unfortunately we Danielle for the story so i cant kill her off...yet. MWAHAHAHA!**

**TDSonic135- Thanks! Here's the next chapter! I hope that you like it!**

**xxSilverRainxx- HIYA! Thanks for reviewing again! Stupid school and homework, but we all have to face it. *sigh* Chappie nine is here! Thanks for the compliment!**

**dejiko001- I couldn't have a Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic without a scene where they all pick on Knuckles lol! As for Danielle, you'll see... Also, you might have a point on the whole, threatening people when taking over the world thing, but in the Sonic X series, Eggman also clearly states to the Meterex 'Taking over the world is fine, but when you're actually hurting people, thats taking it a bit too far.' so who knows what goes on in his twisted brain lol!**

_**Chapter 9: Familiar Faces**_

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

"Please! I-"

"Shut it!

I was, once again, being beat up without mercy by Caleb and his friends and Danielle was, once again, laughing at my pain.

God, I hated that girl. I hated her with a passion. But she also struck terror into my heart like a knife, a dagger of hatred that she wielded and used at every chance.

It was unnerving, to think that all this girl had to show up and I feared what she wanted to do to me now, all she had to do was snap her fingers for her football team and I started trembling in fright.

God I hated that girl.

And she was pitiless as she watched my cries as Caleb continued to punch me and kick me.

And it was painful, believe me.

"Danielle!"

YES! A distraction!

One of Danielle's cronies, Lucy or Layla, I think, was rushing into the trees toward us, breathless and excited.

"What do you want Lily?"

Huh, it was Lily then. She went over to whisper in her leader's ear.

Danielle's eyes went to the size of saucepans in milliseconds.

"Are you sure!" Lilly nodded, "**He's** here! At our school!"

Lilly nodded again. Danielle turned back to me and the football team, all of whom had forgotten what they were doing and were staring quizzically at her. Caleb still had a hold of my arm where he was about to twist it.

"Leave her; we've got better things to do right now."

She then stalked off toward the school, her bewildered minions trailing after her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I was just as puzzled as her so called friends, but set off toward the safety of my dorm before they could come back and change their minds.

This person must have been pretty important for them to see if they had done something as drastic as abandon me during a beat up. I wondered who it was.

Probably a new hot boy to get on their side.

Or another girl with abnormally sharp nails, and equally sharp insults and words to match.

As I walked through the vast front doors to the dorm building, I looked at the clock at the end of the wall.

Quarter past four.

Three hours until dinner.

I wouldn't see Casey tonight; she was going back to her family, to a public school near her home. It would just be me and Sweetie now.

Not that I minded, Sweetie was much nicer, and was generally more ashamed than Casey about how she had to avoid me. She was the only one in this school that was nice to me in the slightest way, even if it had to be in secret.

I didn't necessarily blame her for avoiding me during school. Sweetie was quite emotionally insecure, and wouldn't be able to take it if Danielle did to her what she did to me. But sometimes, when Casey was asleep, Sweetie and I would sit and talk and I could feel like I had a small friend.

Then the morning came and she had to blatantly ignored me, as if I didn't exist, like all the others.

Anyone who didn't ignore me, which is very few, pushed me, shoved me, called me disgusting names, or even helped to beat me up after school.

Yep, my life was perfect, wasn't it? I sighed.

As I thought back again to what happened earlier, I decided that it was most likely a new kid. And if they were recruiting new people into their gang, then that distraction before was probably the most luck I'll have this year.

I could only hope that my luck would keep running till the end of the night.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice the girl standing by the corner, and bumped right into her.

Luck gone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelped.

I immediately shrunk back in fear. I was too terrified to even look up at her. All I could do was mumble apologies and hope that I would get away with a wall push at the most.

"Hey," her tone was softer now, "look at me."

I did.

She was a snowy white bat with teal eyes. She wore blue eye shadow, a black leather jumpsuit with a heart-shaped chest plate and arm-length gloves and knee-length metal-heeled boots, both of which were white and had pink at the top. Her boots also had pink heart-shapes over the toes.

She looked achingly familiar.

And then it clicked.

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

_**Rouge The Bat's POV**_

It was all settled.

We had phoned this school, and were given places immediately (surprise, surprise), we had sorted out who would go, and who was to stay. And then we were off in the X-Tornado of Fox boy's to the next city.

And here we were, Blue Boy, Shadow, Cream, Fox boy, the annoying bee, ninja dude, Shoral the new chick, Knucklehead and I, standing in front of the gates.

I lead the way, stepping inside, and looking around.

"Coast clear, no fan girls in sight. Boys, move it!"

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails bolted for it, rushing through the building and to the headmistress's office in less than a second, Shadow muttering slightly in anger.

He hadn't even wanted to come, but we all had pointed out to him that, as much as he hated to admit it, she was his friend and we knew that he cared about her safety as much as the rest of us. Which resulted in alot of mumbled threats, but he did agree eventually.

Next were the two girls, and lastly me, ninja boy and annoying bee.

We knew that we had to get inside and get our details before we got attacked by the fans. If they got to us first…we'd never get out alive.

Once we were all assembled in front of the office, we knocked and slipped inside as soon as it opened, determined to get out of the open.

"Hello there! It's such an honour to meet you all!" A slim otter woman with green fur and royal blue eyes smiled down at us as she closed the door.

Tails stepped forward first and shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you Miss. I am Miles Prower, though I'd prefer it if you called me Tails. Mechanical engineer and technician."

This got us started.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest thing alive."

"Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Which we practically had to drag him off, after promising that it was under the best protection."

"Shut it Batgirl."

"Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter."

"Cream the Rabbit, um…expert Chao handler."

"Chao!"

"Espio the Chameleon, detective."

"Charmy Bee, that's me! Also detective!"

"Shoral the Hedgehog, new addition and controller of wind and electricity."

I looked at Shadow pointedly, and he gave me the evils before walking over.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form."

The woman stared at us all for a second then, as if she realised what she was doing, shook her head slightly and introduced herself.

"I am Miss Delatorre, headmistress of Kosic Academy." Miss Delatorre said cheerily. "I know you'll have a great time here at Kosic."

She then proceeded to give us our room numbers and sent us on our way.

We had barely made it out the door, before Sonic was attacked by what looked like all the girls in the school.

Screaming girls.

Alot of screaming.

A chipmunk sauntered up to him through the crowd. The other girls made way for her, turning to Shadow instead, who's eyes widened and he was gone before you could blink, leaving several terribly confused fan girls.

The chipmunk took no notice and stalked up to Blue Boy, trying to make her body in its tank top and low cut skirt as obvious as possible. She stopped right in front of the bewildered hedgehog.

"Hey." She said in a flirty voice. "You're Sonic, right?" He nodded warily.

"Yeah."

"Danielle's the name."

"Well then, hello Danielle." I could have rolled my eyes at how oblivious he was. He clearly didn't get that she has hitting on him.

"Would you maybe like to be one of the lucky few to sit with me at lunch?" He had to get it at that point, or else I was going to smack him.

"Um, okay? As long my friends can come."

Nope, he still didn't get it.

"Oh, well, I was hoping that you could come, alone."

He smirked a smirk that could rival Shadow's.

"Sorry, but I really don't think you're my type."

Or maybe he did get it.

That really got her.

Danielle's face flushed a bright pink, and a scowl worked its way onto her face faster than you could say 'sucker!' Several of the girls started sniggering slightly, and Danielle turned on her high heels and strode off, giving the evils to anyone that dared look at her, several boys trailing after the snooty chipmunk.

Sonic was then re-attacked by the fan girls, as was Knuckles, much to my dislike. Many were about to turn to Espio, before he disappeared into thin air even quicker than Shadow, who was still probably zooming round the campus at a speed so fast that it was impossible to see him. Shadow was never good when it came to girls like these who had heard of what he'd done and were obsessed with him.

The rest of the girls proceeded to grab Tails and Charmy and started to give many 'AWWWW!'s and 'how cute!'s. Tails didn't seem to be very happy with this and struggled to get free, yelping as one of them pulled his two tails. Charmy was no better off as many plucked at his antennas like guitar strings.

Cream's eye was twitching in obvious anger.

Shoral just looked fed up, and sighed before taking a deep intake of breath.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST LAY OFF AND FREAKING LEAVE US ALONE!" Her shout shook the entire building.

* * *

Back behind the office door, Miss Delatorre had to suppress a loud giggle as she heard how her new students were doing.

* * *

Shoral's yell even reached Shadow, as he drew to a halt a few seconds later in front of us.

The girls were about to ignore her; until they saw her palms start to crackle slightly, a warning that she was about to fire something at them. They all bit their lips as they edged away and the halls were normal again.

There was an awkward silence between the rest of us as Espio reappeared again.

"Well, the guys and I are gonna go find our rooms." Sonic motioned to the rest of the boys and they followed him around the corner and out of sight.

"Come on." Shoral took off in the opposite direction, Cream and I not far behind.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, I was getting very impatient.

**"Where the hell is it?" I kicked at the ground in frustration.**

"Miss Rouge?"

I looked down at the tweenage* rabbit and forced myself to smile.

"Yes Cream?"

"If you want, you can stay here until Miss Shoral and I find our room, then come back and get you? We all have the same room, after all."

I gave her a real smile this time.

"Thanks Cream."

They walked away and I leaned against the wall, right next to the corner. Unfortunately, this meant that I didn't see the girl that rammed into me as she rounded the corner.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelped.

The girl was a hedgehog, red with golden streaks and a white rose in her hair. She wore pink bracelets, a white dress with lavender coloured lining, violet boots with a white streak and a sapphire moon shaped necklace.

She was staring at her feet, mumbling incoherently. Was it just me, or did she seem…scared? I know I can be a tad intimidating, but this was a bit off.

I decided that a gentler approach was needed.

""Hey, look at me."

She did and her eyes widened immediately. Something was definitely off.

"What's your name kid?"

"A-Amel-lia S-snow."

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!**

**Tails: WHAT!**

**Cream: We wanna know what happened!**

**Tails: YEAH!**

**Me: AWWW! Look at you two, arguing as one! It just proves you were meant to be!**

**Both: Well, uh...**

**Me: MWAHAHA! Do you think i over use the evil laugh?**

**Both: Yes.**

**Me: Aw well.**

**Cream: Miss OddSakura? Don't you think you should stop them now? (points over to the three hedgehogs, who were still fighting over who was my favourite.)**

**Me: Alright.(walks over to them) IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT THIS SECOND! ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUT EVEN BELOW EGGMAN ON MY LIST OF FAVOURITE PEOPLE! AND I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW LOW THAT IS!**

**Shadow, Silver, and Sonic (gulps): ...okay.**

**Me: Good.**

**Please review.**

**DO IT FOR CHEESE!**

**CHEESE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'M BACK! OddSakura is in the building!**

**Amy: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! *pulls out hammer***

**Me: Sorry Amy, I had writers block!**

**Knuckles: I hardly see that as a good excuse!**

**Silver: Well, at least your back now!**

**Rouge: Finally.**

**Me: Shut it or you'll go the same way as Wave! Excet for the hedgehogs, Cream and Tails, I love them too much!**

**All except the hedgehogs, Cream and Tails(gulps): O-Okay.**

**Me: Good! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**ColourfulStar- Sorry this took so long to update, but school seems to relish in the idea of burying me in homework! LOL! And YAY! I'm so glad that I could finally embarrass Danielle! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BladeofMoonlight- YES! YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! Its kinda scary how good I felt after what I did to Danielle... And with Sonic, you cant have a good story without a nice twist can you? MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE SHADOW!**

**Annonymous Reviewer- YAY! I like your motto! Sorry I kept you waiting so long though! THANKS!**

**Dreamer24680- Thanks! Well, you'll just have to read to find out...MWAHAHAHA! SUSPENSE!**

**xxSilverRainxx- YAAAAAYYYY! ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE ON FANFCITON IS BACK! Sorry, but we have the same interests, so I like you! Thanks for the review! All of your questions will be answered in time, young grasshopper. LOL! (I'm rubbish at impressions, but I don't care!)**

**Anonymous Source. Hehehehe- Yeah the review submitted! Thanks alot for reviewing! It means alot!**

**01sonamy01- Awww thanks! I'm really really really really glad that you like it! You're on on my favourite authors, so it really means alot coming from you!**

**dejiko001-MWAHAHA! I love to torture you! LOL! I think the word your looking for is DANIELLE GOT PWNED! YAY! I made you snicker! Eggmad is so confusing, and personally, I don't want to enter his mind to find out, I think what I would find there would probably scar me for life LOL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Caitlin- Heres the next chappie! AWWW don't be sad! BE HAPPY!**

**sonamyiscute123- Firstly, i totally agree with your pen name! Also thanks! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sk8abeta0625- Your review made me smile so much I think my mouth is personally stuck that way! LOL! Really thanks cus review like your are the things that really keep me motviated to write more! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPY NOW!**

**Me: Oh and I forgot this! Take it away guys!**

**Silver: OddSakura does not own...**

**Tails: Anything in this story...**

**Shadow: Apart from the OCs...**

**Sonic: AND THE PLOT! I'M SUGAAAAAAAAAAAA HIGH!**

**Me: WHO GAVE SONIC SUGAR! (Shadow runs out.) GET BACK HERE!**_**Chapter 10: Flashbacks and Remembering**_

* * *

_**Rouge The Bat's POV**_

I stared at the frightened hedgehog girl.

Out of all the people I could have bumped into on my first day, it happened to be one of the people I was looking for.

It was too good to be true surely?

I gazed at her for a bit longer, trying to work out whether or not I was staring Amy Rose in the face.

She was obviously scared half to death, and was trembling uncontrollably, something very non Amy-like. But, considering the fact that she ran away to get away, she could just be afraid of seeing Sonic now that she had seen me. Or she just could be extremely shy.

Before I could question her though, a loud shout echoed from the other end of the corridor.

"OI! SNOWY! I BELIEVE THAT WE HAD SOME UNFINNISHED BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!"

The speaker was an orange echidna, with that Danielle girl and some other random giggling girls behind her. The echidna cracked his knuckles menacingly, and without another word Amelia ran for her life.

The echidna made to go after her, but was stopped by a very angry bat.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked them darkly.

"After Snow, new girl, and if I were you I'd let us."

The chipmunk I already had started to despise smirked at me in an evil way, and pushed roughly past and after Amelia. I narrowed my eyes at her disappearing figure, wishing that looks could kill, before seeing Cream and Shoral beckoning to me from the opposite side of the narrow corridor. I made my way towards them, but not before shooting one last deathly gaze at Danielle's back.

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

I tore along the corridors, hearing _her_ footsteps, along with her minion's, pounding behind me.

I ran into my dorm room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I heard them converse with each other for a minute, and then they trudged off.

I turned around, breathing heavily, to find Sweetie staring at me.

"Danielle." I replied to her questioning gaze. She nodded in understanding and turned back to her book.

I sat down on my bed near the window and put my head in my hands, thinking deeply.

I had just seen Rouge the Bat.

_Rouge_.

This was bad.

This was very bad.

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong!_

_A cerise hedgehog jumped up from her couch and rushed to get the door opening it with a florish._

_"Hi Rouge!"_

_"What did you call me here for Pinky?"_

_The hedgehog showed the ivory bat to the seating area and rushed to get refreshments. A few minutes later she came back with two cups of tea and a trayfull of chocolate biscuits. The bat had always had a bit of a sweet tooth and visably leaned closer to the delicious wonders in front of her as the hedgehog started to speak._

_"Well, it's been a few weeks since we defeated the Materex, but you and I never set off on a good foot. I called you over to see if I can gain your friendship."_

_The bat raised her eyebrows._

_"How so?"_

_"Using this."_

_The girl who owned the house reached into a bag beside her and pulled out a pair of earings with tiny diamonds embedded in them. Her guest's eyes widened._

_The diamonds were simple and small, but none the less were amazing as the light danced off them._

_"I would like to give you this."_

_If the bat's eyes could bulge anymore they'd pop out of their sockets._

_"No Amy! I could never take-"_

_"I don't really have anything else to offer as a peace treaty, and I don't care for wearing diamond jewelry. I personally hate jewelry like this, as it looks horrible on me and I don't know why I ever bought them , but on you it would look great. Plus, I like giving my friends gifts."_

_The hedgehog smiled as she put the earings on her awestruck new friend. The bat smiled at her and a silent agreement was said. The younger girl held out her hand._

_"Friend?"_

_The bat grinned._

_"Friends."_

_End Flashback_

I shook my head to try and clear it.

With my luck, there would be others with her. But for now I could only remember Rouge, since she was the one I had seen.

What would I do now?

If I stayed, then they might recognise me.

If I left, it would be obvious that I was the one they wanted, since I was trying to get away.

I was trapped.

Oh crud.

_**Shoral the Hedgehog's POV**_

Rouge told us about Amelia Snow as we placed our bags in our new dorm.

It was quite simple, with three beds, a nightstand at the side of each, a large desk with a chair and lamp and a window looking out on to the football pitch. We all sat down on the bed while Rouge told Cream and I what she had seen.

As she finished her story we both gazed at her, our minds spinning intently. I voiced the question I knew the others were thinking.

"Do you really think that there's a chance that that Amelia is Amy?"

Rouge stared at me, and beneath the usual confidence that was there in her teal eyes so often I saw a hint of helplessness.

"I don't know Shoral. I just don't know."

_**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**_

After the worst of the fangirls were driven away by Shoral's screech, the guys and I trudged toward our new rooms. We had already sorted out who would be rooming with whom.

It would be me, Tails and Knuckles in one room. The two youngest members of the Chaotix in the next and Shadow got a room to himself. Charmy was not to room with Shadow in fear that Shadow might be easily tempted to use his Chaos Blast to wipe him out if the bee even dared to try most of his annoying antics, despite how much more mature the young boy had become.

I'm glad I didn't have to room with Shadow. I wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

I thought back to the reason we were all here in the first place.

Amy.

Even her name sent a thousand emotions into my body. I was overcome from the guilt of knowing that it was my fault that she's gone, and the excitement of seeing her again. Regret, longing and sadness all jumbled together in their race to be the most overpowering. But one seemed to stand high above the others.

I was nervous.

Screw that.

I was **terrified**.

Now you're all thinking, me, Sonic the Hedgehog, terrified?

Well it **can** happen, so shut up.

I would never let it show on the outside, I'd never hear the end of it from Knuckles and Shadow. But the thought of seeing that beautiful face once again sent tingles up my spine and my heart pound.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I walked straight into a lilac hedgehog girl. I seemed to be running into a lot of people lately.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

The girl was small, with her quills in pigtails and had grey eyes. She wore faded jeans with a light green turtleneck top, and a blue bobble for her pigtails.

"Yes I'm fine." the girl said as she tightened one of her pigtails. She looked up at me and the others and her eyes narrowed. "You're Sonic, right?"

"Yeah!" I gave her my signature thumbs up, but she just scowled.

"Oh great, another attention seeking moron that saves people just for the screaming fangirls."

We all stared at her. She frowned even more.

"Don't act surprised Sonic; not every girl on the planet is a deranged fangirl of yours."

She turned and she stalked off towards a group of girls who were watching in awe. I was stunned to say the least; no girl had ever treated me with less admiration. I called out to her.

"Hey! What's you're name?"

She glanced over her shoulder and shouted in a much less than happy voice.

"Heather Wind."

She joined the girls, and was greeted by a loud "Wow Heather! You really showed him!"

The guys gathered around me, hesitantly approaching, as if scared of my reaction.

I wish.

"Sonic, YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Tails and Knuckles jeered as Charmy fell to the floor clutching his sides as he laughed his little bumble bee behind off. Even Espio couldn't keep a straight face.

"I believe the word you're looking for is either insulted, rejected, or as your friends so blatantly put it, pwned, Faker." Shadow smirked behind me, before striding off in the direction of the dorms.

I just glared after him, my mind wishing that my eyes could kill him if I stared hard enough. No such luck.

I turned back towards the others, who had managed to regain control of their selves. But it looked as if Tails had stopped quite a while ago and was gazing after Heather, who had walked off in the other direction whilst Shadow was insulting me. Then Tails' eyes widened as if someone had turned a light bulb on inside his head as he spun around towards me.

"Sonic! Wasn't Heather Wind one of the girls on the list?"

.

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

_Okay girl, just walk into the lunch room. They might not even be here, and you need breakfast._

I groaned, if only I remembered who _they_ were. It would be so much easier if I knew what I had to face. But, as my grumbling stomach continued to remind me, I needed breakfast, and being out here in the open corridor where Danielle could easily find me was _not_ a good idea. I had skipped dinner last night, in fear of both Rouge and Danielle, but I couldn't stay out here forever.

So, with a deep breath, I opened the door to the lunch room.

I sighed with relief to see that Rouge wasn't there, nor where any other people that I didn't recognise at first sight. Just the same old people who continued to make my life a living hell. My relief faded as an all too familiar chipmunk came up to me.

"Hello Snow."

Just those two words, those two words that she used to greet me every time she began to traumatize me, were all she had to use to get me shake uncontrollably.

"H-Hi Danielle."

"You know, running away last night was not a very good idea, we missed out on your daily beating. So, I guess we're going to have to make up for it later."

I gulped and she grinned.

"See you later Snowy."

With that she shoved me out of the way and out of the door. Unfortunately, we were right next to the bins and I happened to fall into one.

Everyone burst out laughing, but I didn't care anymore, this was usual and you would think that seeing me pushed into the bins everyday might get boring for them, but it never did.

I miserably heaved myself out, and walked out. Great, now I would have to miss breakfast to get a shower. As I walked back to my dorm to get my stuff though, a bat, a rabbit and a hedgehog came around the corner, whispering intently.

I only had to look at the bat's face to know that I had to get out of there now. I spotted an empty classroom nearby, bolted into it and slammed the door behind me just as I heard Rouge say,

"Hey did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, but it was just a door slamming Rouge, don't worry about it."

"Okay, where is our first class Cream?"

My mind whirled. _Cream?_ Why did that name send alarm bells ringing through my head? I carefully looked through the keyhole to see a pale yellow rabbit holding a blue chao.

My head ached as a vision shot through my mind.

_Flashback_

_A small yellow rabbit girl sat on the grass as she idly picked flowers, but it was quite clear that she was upset. A pink hedgehog left a large house as she waked towards the rabbit and sat down next to her._

"_Are you okay Cream?"_

"_No."_

_The pink girl sighed._

"_Still thinking about him?"_

"_It's not fair Amy, why did I have to kill him? I feel so terrible, he was one of my best friends and I destroyed him." The rabbit whispered._

"_Cream, its not your fault, you had to do it." The hedgehog saw that the rabbit wasn't going to budge from her decision that she was to blame. "How about we go shopping with Ella to get things to make cookies? I promise that you'll feel better. And then we can go and look around town!"_

_The rabbit brightened at that. She smiled at her best friend and jumped up from the grass. The two girls walked back to the mansion behind them._

"_Thanks Amy."_

_End Flashback_

Cream?

I looked again through the keyhole. There was no mistaking it now, that was Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao standing on the other side of the door. Why could I only remember their names and brief flashbacks though? Had I really blocked them out that much?

"We've got Art first with Miss Vanille."

I swallowed. _I_ had Art first with Miss Vanille.

"Shoral? What do we have after that?"

_Shoral?_ I racked my brains, trying to remember who she was.

_Flashback_

_A rosy coloured hedgehog weaved her way through the trees, crying silently. After a few minutes she dropped to the forest floor at the base of a large tree in a small clearing, still letting the tears slide down her face._

"_Amy?"_

_The hedgehog turned to see another come out of the trees. The newcomer had plum fur, a violet dress and magenta streaks on her bangs and quills, and wore indigo boots, an onyx necklace and a white rose in her quills. Her usual calm and collected manner was betrayed by the worry that showed in her pink eyes._

"_H-Hi Shoral." The pink one tried to stop her tears, but to no avail. The other girl's eyes narrowed a she sat down next to her distraught friend._

"_He did it again, didn't he?"_

_The sakura hedgehog nodded. "I normally wouldn't care about it, but he was the one to ask _me_ out this time! I didn't go charging up to him, asking him to come on a date with me, this time he asked me, and then stood me up!" She burst into tears again. _

_The purple hedgehog girl gritted her teeth._

"_Alright, I'll be right back."_

_And with that she disappeared into the foliage, leaving the miserable girl alone again._

_Fifteen minutes later she returned wiping her hands while having a very pleased expression and a malicious smile. The purple one just smiled at her companion's bemused expression._

"_Expect his apology before sunset tomorrow."_

_When the rosy girl just looked even more bewildered, the plum coloured hedgehog chuckled._

"_Let's just say that I gave him a few scorch marks that he's not going to forget in a hurry."_

_The other girl laughed as she jumped up from the ground and together the two exited the clearing, heading back towards their respective homes._

"_Shoral?"_

"_Yeah Amy?"_

"_Thanks."_

_End Flashback_

How many more of my lost friends was I going to see? Who else was here? I pressed my ear back to the keyhole in time to here Shoral say,

"After Art it's English with Mrs Jenkins."

Fate must really hate me right now. I had English with Mrs Jenkins second lesson. I strained my ears to listen what their third lesson would be, but their footsteps were fading away, and soon all I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

I relaxed, until I heard a voice that I hadn't for so long, and my blood ran cold.

"Hey, could you help me find my next class?"

* * *

**Sonic: SUUUUUGGGAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

**(Shadow runs in, followed by me and Silver freezes him in place with telekinesis)**

**Me: Thanks Silver! (starts to pummel Shadow)**

**Shadow: FINE! I apologise! Can you stop beating me now!**

**Me: Fine...but one more thing. (blasts him with machine gun) Now you can release him Silver! (Silver does so and Shadow drops, muttering angrily)**

**Silver: HAHA!**

**Me: Now...Where were we? Oh right! (puts on device to make voice sound threatening) WHO IS THE PERSON? WHO WILL AMY SEE NEXT? WILL SONIC EVER GET OVER HIS SUGAR RUSH? WHY AM I ASKING YOU WHEN I KNOW THE ANSWERS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH I WILL UPLOAD WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

**Tails: Not even you can be sure about Sonic...**

**Sonic: SUUUUUUUUGGGGAAAAARRRRR!**

**Me: EVERYONE EVACUATE! HES GOING TO BLOW! RUN FOR COVER! (Everyone hides)**

**Me: REVIEW! OR SONICS GONNA BLOW! SAVE US!**

**SAVE THE CHILDREN AND REVIEW! THINK OF CREAM AND TAILS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last Time on Wierd Authors Notes**_

_**Sonic: SUUUUUUUUGGGGAAAAARRRRR!**_

_**Me: EVERYONE EVACUATE! HES GOING TO BLOW! RUN FOR COVER! (Everyone hides)**_

_**Me: REVIEW! OR SONICS GONNA BLOW! SAVE US!**_

_**...**_

**Sonic: SUUUUUUGGaaaarrrrrrr...**

**Me: OH THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR SAVING US! WE ARE SAVED!**

**Jet: Why haven't I been in the authors notes for ages?**

**Me: Never mind that, I AM NOT DEAD REVIEWERS! I was just being a bit cheeky and got my computer confiscated for ages, and then I had to actually write the end of the chapter!**

**Cream: Why were you being cheeky?**

**Me: Because we cant all be goody goodies Cream!**

**Tails: HEY! Don't call Cream a goody goodie!**

**Knuckles: But she IS a goody goodie Tails.**

**Tails: Hmph...**

**Cream: Wait, does this mean there's another chapter now?**

**Me: YES!**

**Silver: YES!**

**Sonic: WHOOOHOO!**

**Amy Blaze and Rouge: Well its about time!**

**Tails: BRILLIANT!**

**Shoral and Shadow: Oh Joy...**

**Me: DEATH TO ALL WHO DONT ENCOURAGE ME!**

**Shadow: HEY! You took that line off me and modified it!**

**Me: DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!**

**Shadow: NO! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE _ME_!**

**Knuckles: There they go again, I'll just do the reviews.**

**01sonamy01-Thanks! You won't have to wait much longer!**

**Caitlin-AWWW! Thanks for the compliment, next chapter is up!**

**person- Really? Thanks! The next chapter up for you to read!**

**Dreamer24680- Ha! OddSakura lo****ves ****leaving her ****readers in suspense, it just keeps them hooked! LOL! Sorry, I hope that you haven't gone crazy yet!**

**Pyroboy5000- I'm flattered..and slightly creeped by the lepricauns and I'm now looking to see-AHHHH! THE LEPRICAUNS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET ANOTHER WRITERS BLOCK! CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM-_we are experinceing technical difficulties_**

**ColurfulStar- Yes cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, glad you liked it! Heres Chapter 11!**

**BladeofMoonlight- Well, we'll see...And Shadow kicking Danielle's but into oblivion IS quite Epic with a capital E, hmmm, I've got to keep that in mind...and you and I know the answer to the last thing... Thanks for reviewing!**

**dejiko001-Thanks, I just get the ideas randomly and dont even think about them until I type them dow, then I read them and start snickering...wierd huh? Why yes, yes it did. Thanks, I corrected that now!YES ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I AM THE MASTER OF EVIL! (Eggman: No I'M the master of evil! Me: GET OUT! ONLY SHADOW IS ALLOWED HERE! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING THE MESSAGE!) Well, you'll find out!**

**TDSonic135- Well, I'll give you a hint, its one of them. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! THANKS! Heres 11!**

**xxSilverRainxx- Thank you! You'll find out in this chapter! I LOVE COOKIES TOO!**

**Sk8abeta0625- Thank you! Your compliments really make me happy, and I'm going to think about what you said, its given me an idea! And hes gotta meet Amy at some point, it is SonAmy after all. **

**Ryan-THANK YOU! I know, it does suck doesnt it! Next chapter is here!**

**sonamyiscute123- Aw you're welcome! I love it too!LOL! Really, you think I have a talent? THANKS! Aww, dont give up hope, writing improves as you go along, in fact, I was looking back at the first chapters of this story and really cringing, because my writing has changed since then, and gotten better, and those first few chapters seem really bad to me. But I know that you can be a great writer!**

**GalexiatheChao-Really? THANKS! You are, like 01sonamy01, one of my favourite writers, so just a small thing like that from you really means alot to me! I LOVED Life in the Eyes of A Chao!**

**Whitney911- I HAVE! DON'T WORRY! But YOU have gotta update Unwanted!**

**Tails: SHADOW! ODDSAKURA! How about Death to all who opposes both of you?**

**Me and Shadow: Yeah that sounds fair.**

**Silver: I'll do the disclaimer then! OddSakura only owns the plot and the OCs, but the AWESOME Lunaria the Hedgehog and Moon the Rabbit belongs to the even AWESOMER BladeofMoonlight!**

**Me: Thanks for letting me use her BladeofMoonlight! YOU ROCK!**

**Silver: OddSakura doesn't own the canon Sonic characters.**

**Me: Why do we have to do a disclaimer? I mean, why would we be on fanfiction if we owned the characters? Wouldn't we be going out there and making it happen! People would be really stupid if they actually think I owned SEGA. I mean come on! Anyway, heres chapter 11 guys!**

**_Chapter 11: Even More Flashbacks and A Rescue_**

_**Amy Rose's POV**_

I didn't even want to turn around.

I recognized that voice, but it was still so…different from the last time I had heard it. It was more…mature, yet laden with sadness. I gulped.

"Hello?"

There it was again.

I couldn't even run off and pretend I hadn't heard, I had been standing still for too long. Slowly and deliberately, I turned around.

Standing in front of me was a small yellow fox, with two bushy tails with white tips, staring up at me with a curious expression on his face.

_Flashback_

"_Tails, I know it hurts, but you've just got to let it go."_

_A pink hedgehog sat on a couch next to a miserable yellow fox, trying to comfort him. When her sentence had no effect and the fox just seem to ignore her, she tried a different tactic._

"_Do you really think that Cosmo would have __wanted__ you to waste the rest of your life away grieving! Why do you think she gave her life to save us all! To let us live our lives! How do you think she would feel if she saw you just sitting here, wasting her sacrifice Tails! You should be trying to live your life like the rest of us! Make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain!"_

_The yellow one just stared at the sakura hedgehog in front of him. After a few minutes of silence the girl began to worry that she had done more bad than good by shouting at him and cautiously put her arms around him and started to talk a much gentler voice_

"_I'm sorry Tails, but you've got to let go." She looked down at her feet. "I know its hard, but there are others who have had to suffer the way as you all around. Look at Shadow; he managed to get over Maria's death. And Cream really never stopped hurting from how she caused Emerl's demise, but she's moved on. Some part of you will always stay attached to someone who loved, and I know it is hardest for you because you loved Cosmo. But eventually, you learn to live with it and accept that there are some things that we cannot change."_

_After a few seconds the pink hedgehog began to feel the fox hug her back and her little brother by everything but blood start to cry softly. She let him, and when he was done the little boy looked up at her with a sad smile on his face._

"_Thanks Amy."_

_End Flashback_

My eyes widened immediately, how many more old friends were there?

"What happened to you?" Tails asked. "Why are you covered in food?"

I just continued to stare, my mind flooded with horror. I forced myself to act calm.

"I-I just fell into the b-bins, I was going t-to take a shower."

So much for being calm, the stuttering was definitely going to make him suspicious! But I couldn't really help myself. He did raise his eyebrows ever so slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, well, do you know where my next class is?"

"W-what lesson do you h-have?"

"Art with Miss Vanille."

Oh how I hated fate at that moment.

"It's just d-down the corridor, s-second door on th-the right."

Tails nodded and set off just as the bell rang and many kids filed into the corridors. I however took off in the opposite direction, trying to get through the mass of students who tried to push me, trip me and insult me.

I arrived after a few minutes in front of the nurse's office, breathing heavily, and knocked on the door. It swung open at once to reveal a tall bunny wearing a doctor's coat and a friendly expression that quickly turned into a concerned one when she saw my face.

"Are you all right Amelia? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel really sick miss." Well, it definitely wasn't a lie. I really did feel like I was going to throw up at any second. It was just as well that I hadn't eaten breakfast. The nurse didn't question why I was covered in food, as I 'fell' into the bins at least twice a week. Instead the nurse, Miss Diana, gestured me into her office.

The room was white and clean, with a small bed in the centre and a table next to it filled with things such as bandages, thermometers and other things you would expect in the office of a school nurse.

"Go sit on the bed Amelia and I'll give you a check up."

I obliged and slowly walked over the bed, clutching my stomach, which felt like the home of a thousand elephants. I was starting to get a large headache too. Miss Diana came over to me with a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear, you look deathly pale. Are you feeling any nausea?"

I groaned in response.

"I'll escort you to your room and then try to get some rest, okay? You can't go to your lessons like this. You'll have to stay in bed until you've gotten over it."

I tried to nod, but my head hurt like hell when I did so I just followed her out of the office, across the campus, into the dorm building and up to my room. She left me at the door and I threw myself onto my bed and lay there, deep in thought.

_Tails_ now?

I mean, _seriously _Fate?

What did I ever do to you?

Whatever… How many more people from my past are you going to throw in my face? And if there _are_ more, can you at least let me remember something other than their names and brief flashbacks!

I turned over in my bed, still cursing Fate, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The bell that signaled lunch woke me from my peaceful slumber, and it was a few minutes before I remembered what had happened in the last two days.

First Rouge, then Cream and Shoral, and now Tails.

Did I mention that I _hate_ Fate?

Like, a_ lot_.

Well, my stomach was feeling better, that was start. One the other hand, I was starving after not eating anything since lunch yesterday. I pushed myself out of bed with a heavy heart, deciding that nothing Fate threw at me now could really surprise me.

After dressing I headed down to the lunch room and peeked inside the door.

_No Danielle. Good_

I crept through the door and quickly got in line for lunch, sat down at my table and bolted my dinner. I gasped as I was finishing my drink when Cream, Rouge, Shoral, Tails and a red echidna came through the door, causing me to choke.

A red echidna?

_Flashback_

"_Knuckles! You can't sit here all day! Cream has invited __**everyone**__ to her birthday party, including you! She'll be devastated if one of her friends isn't there!"_

_Two animals, a pink hedgehog and a red echidna, stood at the top of the stairs leading to the famous shrine of the massive jewel known to all as the Master Emerald. The vast gem sparkled in the bright sunlight as the echidna retorted,_

"_I can't leave the Master Emerald Amy! What if that bat comes and steals it? I won't let her get her hands on it!"_

"_She won't come and steal it because she's already at the party! Everyone's there, even Shadow!" The pink hedgehog argued back._

_The echidna's purple eyes widened._

"_How the __**hell**__ did you get Shadow to go?"_

"_Don't even ask. It took half the day, three pies, a fake moustache, a toilet plunger and Sonic's word to not annoy him, i.e. talk to him for a month."_

"_Oh. Well what if Doctor Eggman comes and steals it?"_

"_He could do that even if you were here!"_

"_AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" The boy shouted, anime fire appearing around him._

"_That you're a terrible guardian."_

"_WHY I OUTTA-"_

_The hedgehog girl lost it, and an even larger anime fire appeared around her and in her eyes, reminding the echidna of when their nemesis and his robots teased her as the echidna and a bat watched__** (Yes, that time.)**__. A large hammer appeared in the girl's hand, easily twice the size of the echidna._

"_WHY YOU OUTTA GET GOING TO CREAM'S HOUSE AND HAVE FUN AT THE PARTY!"_

_The sight of the girl so angry was enough to make __**anyone**__ do as she told them, even someone as strong as the crimson echidna._

"_Okay! I'm going, I'm going.."_

_The hedgehog immediately calmed down and her sugary sweet personality was back in an instant as the boy scurried down the steps to the shrine two at a time and dragged his feet to the young rabbit's house._

"_Thank you Knuckles!" _

_End Flashback_

Knuckles now.

Great, as if things could get any worse.

How many times have I said that I _hate_ Fate in the last few days?

Well I do, and I think you've gotten the picture now.

_Oh crud. They're coming over! Think fast Amelia!_

Just before they reached my table I threw the rest of my lunch in the bin and ran out the doorway, through the building and onto the campus, near the woods.

It was quite beautiful in the fall. The leaves were slowly starting to change from a lush green to a golden brown, and sunlight streamed through the gaps in the leaves, creating small patches of light on the ground. The air was fresh and birds chirped in the trees as a soft breeze blew through the air, making the grass at my feet dance. I went further into the woods, quite far from the school, but close enough that I could still smell the vague scents coming from the lunch room. It was eerily calming out here, where I could pretend that I wasn't so miserable.

"Hello Snow."

That greeting was really starting to get old. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Danielle, Caleb and the giggle girls, who were still, you guessed it, giggling.

"I told you that we would have to make up for yesterday, and now, this morning." She said in a deathly sweet voice. Her tone suddenly turned colder than ice. "Caleb, grab her."

A few seconds later I was up against a tree, with the bright orange echidna punching me again.

Caleb's fist connected with my jaw, and I hit the ground. Then came the usual laughter. But… then a new voice cut in. "Still being a b***, Danielle? What do you get out of tormenting this poor girl?"

At hearing that voice, Caleb dropped me on the spot. I twisted my head in the direction of the newcomer.

A hedgehog was standing behind me, arms crossed over her chest. She was a stunning silver, with lighter blue fur on her arms. She was wearing a modest blue t-shirt and jeans. An amethyst pendant hung around her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful, unnatural golden color, and they were steely and cold as she stared down my oppressors.

Apart from seeing her around school a few times, I didn't recognize her, but apparently Danielle did.

"Lunaria Celestia...you...!" She seethed. "You! How dare you show your face to me again...especially after what you did to me!"

The new girl laughed. "Give me a break, drama queen. Face it. You're a pathetic excuse for a mobian. You act like a queen, but you're a spoiled brat. You must think you're hot stuff, all beautiful and having all the boys loving you, but I saw Sonic turn you down. And I know why. He sees past the fake beauty of your eyes, and sees you for a twisted monster you really are."

Sonic… that name rang a bell…

The Lunaria girl pointed at the squirrel, undaunted. "You... only wear the mask of a girl. And under that mask, you hide your true hideous face! I've actually been looking for you for about three years to see where you hide when you start bruising this girl. It took me ages to find where you all cover up your actions. You really are nothing but a pig in a short skirt, aren't you?"

I felt my mouth drop open. That was **not** a good thing to say to Danielle, especially if you wanted to keep your arms and fingers intact and without bruises.

Danielle was shaking with rage. "Caleb! Forget Snowy! Get her!"

Caleb stalked up to Lunaria. I was just about to spring to my feet, say something, when the echidna grabbed the amethyst. "Listen, hairball! No one talks to Danielle like that!"

A dangerous glow appeared in Lunaria's eyes. "Bad move." She grabbed his wrist, and that's when weird things started happening. The forest seemed to be getting colder and colder. My eyes widened. Frost was creeping up Caleb's arm, slowly freezing his entire body.

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh god..."

Lunaria struck the ground, and small towers of ice spikes erupted from the ground, causing the others to run in every direction.

Lunaria faced Danielle. "Get lost."

Danielle stared her down for a few seconds as the only one in the clearing who hadn't been terrified by Lunaria's powers, then turned to Caleb. He was on the ground, thrown there by the force of the powerful girl's strike, and was gaping up at the hedgehog in horror.

"Wimp!" Danielle spat at him, before stalking off into the trees, the shaken group of girls behind her.

Caleb stared after her for a moment before switching his gaze back to the girl who had made him fall, hatred clearly etched into his broad face. He walked up to Lunaria, towering over her with a stare that was enough to make anyone tremble in fear, but the silver girl stood her ground.

"You'll pay for this hairball; because I know one day you'll let your guard down, and then you're gonna get it. You can't watch over Snow forever."

"We'll see about that. Now get out of my sight." Lunaria growled.

Caleb turned around and disappeared into the trees, shooting one last death glare at Lunaria as he went. Once he was gone and the forest was silent again, the girl turned to me, no trace of the deadly glow in her eyes that was their a few seconds earlier.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to me. She extended her hand and I gladly took it. She helped me up and gave me a small smile. I nodded feebly and looked around. The ice spikes were gone, and the clearing looked normal again. I fixed Lunaria with a questioning gaze.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"A-Amelia Snow." I stuttered. This girl was scary. Sure, she just saved me, but she also reminded me of someone, someone that could easily help you greatly or wipe you out with a single strike. She seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I only use my powers if I really need to. I'm Lunaria, but you can call me Luna."

I nodded, and then gazed at the trees behind her, slightly scared that Danielle and her cronies were going to come back and finish what they started. Again, Luna seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you again."

"W-Why did you h-help me? They'll be after you n-now." It seemed that stuttering was an automatic habit of mine now.

"Amelia, you saw how they reacted to me. They're after my blood already, the little parasites."

I let out a small giggle, something I hadn't done for as long as I could remember. Luna studied me.

"You look thinner than a toothpick, have you eaten _anything_?"

I shuffled my feet, and that was all she needed to get my answer.

"Come on, lunch still has a good thirty minutes left." With that she took off into the trees with me following behind her.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was standing in the last remants of the lunch line behind Luna, and was grabbing a proper lunch.

Once we had gotton our food we stepped out of the line and stood in the caffateria looking for somewhere to sit. A small rabbit waved us over.

Luna set off towards her, and me, not wanting Danielle to come in and find me alone and vunerable, hurried after her. But as we walked towards the almost deserted table, I felt a prickly feeling in the back of my neck, the kind of feeling you get when you know someone's watching you.

Sure enough, when I glanced over my shoulder as I sat down, I saw a pair of crimson red eyes fixed on me from across the room at the only full table.

_Flashback_

OH NO! THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY FLASHBACKS I CAN TAKE IN A DAY! THE GUY WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO BE RECOGNISED TILL TOMORROW!

_End Flashback_

My eyes traveled along the rest of the table.

First was the ebony hedgehog with the red eyes, who was still staring at me. Next was Rouge, then Cream, Shoral and then Knuckles. After that was a purple chameleon, a hyper looking bee wearing a helmet and Tails.

* * *

The last one in the row of people was a colbalt blue hedgehog talking to Tails. He looked...sad. And it just didn't look right on him. He looked like he was supposed to be happy, cocky even. As I stared at him a name tugged at the back of my mind, and something else was there, something screaming at me, like I should recognise him, like I should _be_ with him.

"...Sonic?"

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger!**

**Amy: I hate you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Amy: Because you won't let me remember them properly! And exactly WHY can't I remember them? Its only been three years!**

**Me: Because all thoughts of them were driven out by your fear. Plus you've had your head bashed against a wall/tree at least three times a day! I think you would use a few memory cells! And you were TRYING to forget about them!**

**Amy:...Good point.**

**Knuckles:...**

**Cream:...So... What now?**

**Espio: ...**

**Me: ESPIO! *hugs him***

**Silver: HEY!**

**Me: SILVER! *HUGS***

**Jet: *Gasps* YOU'RE OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Me: JET! *HUGS***

**Sonic: So you're just hugging all of you're favourite characters?**

**Me: YEP! SONIC! *hugs***

**Amy: GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKUU!**

**.Me: Alright, keep your hair on...OH! I have an idea!**

**All: What?**

**Me: LETS PRANK CALL SHADZ!**

**Sonic: AWESOME! *picks up phone***

**Five minutes later...**

**Shadow: *Breaks open door* FAKER!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs off while Shadow follows him, fire in his eyes***

**Me: I WANT TO HELP! *Runs off after them with a machine gun***

**Blaze: ME TOO! *Fire appears in hands and runs off***

**Amy: STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIKKU! *Runs after them***

**Rouge:... I was in the toilet, what happened?**

**Me in the distance: DON'T KILL ME AMY!**

**Tails:...**

**Silver:... Well, that was wierd... Oh well, REVIEW!**

**Me: *hears Silver's voice and runs back* I LOVE YOU SILVER! *Runs back and attacks random people, including Sonic and for some reason Big, with a flamethrower***** I'M COMING SHADOW!**

**Cream:...**

**Tails:... **

**Espio:... Why am I friends with crazy people?**

**Tails: Your guess is as good as mine.**


	12. PREVIEW! Helpplease?

**Me: Hi guys, its OddSakura here!**

**Amy: Are you finally updating this story!**

**Me: Unfortunately… no.**

**Sonic: Then why are you here… wait YOU'RE NOT DISCONTINUING THIS? Are you!**

**Me: No! Of course not! **Turns to look at screen** I need your help all loyal reviewers! As much as I hate to say it… I'm stuck, and I need your help!**

**Jet: Pfft, I wouldn't be surprised if they've all left by now!**

**Me: I have ideas for what I should do next in this story, but I can't manage to put them down in words! This has to be the worst writers block in history! I though it would be gone by, now, but no matter what I do, it's staying! I am pleased that I can give you guys a preview of the next chapter though!**

**Shadow: But that's not nearly enough!**

**Me: HEY! Just because this story is going slow doesn't mean that I don't have other Sonic stories! I have loads of other ideas that I've been thinking about for months, but I wanted to finish this one first! But I'm not sure how I'm going to do that…**

**Cream: It's okay Miss OddSakura, don't be sad!**

**Me: Thanks Cream. Anyway, to all my so lovely reviewers, especially YOU! Yes you, will you any of you guys give me some help? Please? Just PM me, if you've got anything, and I mean ANYTHING! Anyway, Silver, please do the disclaimer!**

**Silver: OddSakura doesn't own Sonic and friends and anything related, she only owns her OCs, but I bet she wishes she owned me!  
**

**Me: Too right! Lunaria and Moon belong to BladeofMoonlight, who rocks!  


* * *

**

_**Chapter 12: Identity Discovered**_

Shadow smirked as he saw the red hedgehog girl's eyes widen when she saw Faker, either she was another fangirl…or he had just found Amy.

Mind you, he _was_ a bit ticked off when Amy left everyone else a letter but Shadow. Although they didn't always exactly see eye to eye, over the three months after the Meterex were defeated he had come to see her as a _very annoying_, yet innocent little sister.

But, Shadow the Hedgehog never let anyone know his emotions, so Amy probably thought that he didn't care. When he had first met her, he _wouldn't_ have cared, but the few people he got close to, he usually got close to very quickly. Like Molly and Maria, she was a little sister.

At first, he blamed myself. It certainly hadn't seemed like a coincidence when, just after he started to think of Amy as a sister, however annoying, like with Molly and Maria, something happened to her. Then Shadow learned what Faker did, and was quite happy to join Shoral in knocking a great deal of sense into him.

Shoral was another little sister, although Shadow was careful not to show it in any way. Who knows what could happen to her? Maria died, Molly was either dead or lost in a war she shouldn't be part of, and Amy had ran away. He would not let anything happen to Shoral, the one who probably understood best why he kept himself isolated out of the whole team.

No, this was why he was careful to keep myself cold towards others. The less people close to him, the better.

But now the red hedgehog was standing up, the silver hedgehog girl and the rabbit with her, and they quickly exited the lunchroom. Shadow quickly followed suit, no one at the table noticing his sudden disappearance.

He was just nearing the three when the silver hedgehog suddenly stopped in her tracks. She whispered something that the black anthro couldn't hear to the rabbit and it and the Could-Be-Amy both carried on walking. The silver hedgehog girl then turned around and stalked up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a threatening voice. Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"I was under the impression that I was walking down the corridor."

"Don't play games with me, I know you're going after Amelia!" She paused and looked at him very carefully, then gasped. Her composure was regained quickly though. "Shadow the Hedgehog is it? I didn't think you of all people would be sucked into Danielle's group so easily, aren't you meant to be the Ultimate Lifeform?"

He glared at the girl. Brave words, but they made no sense whatsoever.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow said sharply. He saw a flitter of fear pass through her eyes. The girl had earned some of his respect now. Most people would be cowardly and would have ran by now, or be unbearably dim-witted and wouldn't be scared at all because they didn't know that he was serious. The fact that she was slightly scared showed she was smart.

"Why are you working with Danielle to try and hurt Amelia?" She asked, a slight growl in the back of her throat.

_Danielle?_

Shadow racked his brains. Oh right, the slutty chipmunk that had flirted with Faker while he was ru- ahem, _escaping_ his deranged fanclub. Why the hell would he be working with her?

"I'm not."

"Don't play games with me." She said again. "Why do you want to follow her?"

"Who said I was following her?"

The girl's eyes widened. "If you dare hurt Moon-"

"The only person who's going to be getting hurt is you if you don't get out of my way."

"Very good Shadow, I like a guy who can fight."

During their argument, Shadow hadn't noticed another person come up behind him. Danielle stood right in front of him; her heavily lipsticked mouth twisting into what she obviously thought was an award-winning smile. Shadow resisted the urge to shudder with disgust. He had never seen so much make-up in his life, not even on Rouge. It was easy to see that this was the girl that Faker had mentioned.

"What do you want Danielle?" He asked, all the cold of winter in his voice. The chipmunk ignored his unwelcoming tone and pretended to blush.

"Oh you know my name? I'm so flattered!" She giggled.

"Don't be, it wasn't a compliment."

Shadow couldn't believe she was trying to _flirt_ with him, he was even more shocked that she thought she was even _worthy_ of flirting with him, and even more that she only tried after Faker turned her down, making him the second choice! Hw clenched his fists in anger. He was _no-one's_ second choice, not even to something as lowlife as Danielle.

"Oh, playing hard to get now are we?"

"Go away."

It was taking a lot of self-control for Shadow not to punch her, but the knowledge of how bad it was to hit girls held him back ever so slightly.

"Oh for the love of Chaos." The silver hedgehog behind him muttered not quite under her breath. Shadow blinked, in his concentrated trance of trying not to smash the chipmunk's face in, he had forgotten she was there.

"What was that Lunaria?" Danielle asked innocently, but her voice had a hard edge, and there was a hidden warning in her eyes.

"Nothing," Lunaria said just as innocently, but with the same warnings in her facial features. "I was just wondering if the reason you wear so much make up is because you're scared to find out how many people's eyes would bleed if they saw your real face." She smirked.

Danielle seethed, and Shadow cautiously stepped back. He may have been able to defeat both of them with one hand behind his back, but he had heard enough tales from Sonic to know that there's not many worse things in the world than a woman's wrath.

* * *

**Me: That's all I've got for now.**

**Eggman: It took you THREE MONTHS to come up with THAT!**

**Me: GET OUT! *Kicks him out again.* Will that dude never learn!**

**Shadow: But he was right.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Sonic: O.O uh-oh, she's mad! Silver! Tell her you love her! It's the only way to calm her down!**

**Me: I'M COMING AFTER YOU SONIC! *Grabs Flamethrower and chases Sonic***

**Silver: But I'm scared!**

**Shadow *Also being chased* JUST DO IT DAMMIT!**

**Silver: I love you OddSakura!**

**Me: *drops flamethrower* ZOMG Really! I LOVE YOU TOO! *Takes deep breath* I mean- Thank you Silver! WHAT ARE YOU TWO SNICKERING AT! *Picks flamethrower back up***

**Sonic and Shadow: Nothing!**

**Tails: Anyway, OddSakura still needs help in-case you haven't noticed, badly, so if you would be so kind as to help her, just PM her!**

**OddSakura is out!**


	13. Earthquake?

**Me: HELLO!**

**Sonic Characters: WE'RE BACK!**

**Me: Okay, guys, guess what! A SPECIAL PERSON, well two, are going to be introduced to this story now!**

**Silver: Who are they?**

**Me: You'll have to read and find out ;)**

**Blaze: Go on OddSakura! TELL US!**

**Me: FINE! *whispers it in Wave's ear***

**Jet: I though you killed Wave in chapter 4?**

**Wave: OMG! Are you serious! THAT IS SO EPIC! Well for them anyway.**

**Me: Yes I'm serious, now stop being OOC while I thank THE MANY AWESOME REVIEWERS WHO GOT THIS STORY TO 100 REVIEW! *happy tears* THANK YOU GUYS!**

**BladeofMoonlight- Thank you SOOOOO much for your help and reviews Moonlight! I'm glad I captured Luna's personality well!**

**Wooh (anonymous reviewer)- Thank you! But, I'm not a ShadAmy fan, and this IS a SonAmy story XD!**

**Galexia the Chao: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I know! For some reason I love that part of SU too! Your questions will be answered eventually!**

**Sk8abeta0625- Thank you so much! I think you're allowed to call her Luna ^^ And Maybe Amy will, or maybe she won't, or maybe Shadow'll do it XD! Thanks for your help and support!**

**01sonamy01- Thank you! And YES HE IS!**

**XoxoSonamy4440oxoX- Thank you!**

**Whitney911- Thank you for your ideas! And your wonderful support with this story! I hope you get over your writers block with Unwanted soon! I want Amy to beat her up too, but unfortunately we need Danielle for the rest of the story ^^.**

**spoiledhalfbreed- Thanks!**

**VampireAssasin13- Thank you! And, yeah, it was torture!**

**soanmyiscute123- Thank you! Glad to see you're not just on fanfiction! Oh, and he will soon!**

**ColourfulStar- ^^ I guess cliffies are my trade mark! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dreamer24680- Hehe ^^' sorry about the long wait! I'll try to be quicker with my updates!**

**CelticGirl7- I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT IDEA! IT HAS HELPED ME SOOOO MUCH WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! Thanks so much!**

**xxSilverRainxx- Yay! Thank you for the reviews! Hehe sorry about the cliffie ^^'**

**o.o (anonymous reviewer)- Thank you! P.S Don't die plz!**

**0o TheLadyLuna o0- Thank you so much for your confidence and support! ^^**

**umm (anonymous reviewer)- Here's an update! O.O I have... FANS! *squeals***

**sonamyandshadornfangirl - Thanks! Yep, he is epic!**

**Lubbielulu - ZOMG! IT'S YOU! Thanks so much for reviewing! ^^**

**RyanViper- Thanks so much for those ideas! ^^ I'm probably going to use them at some point during this so keep an eye out ^^!**

**Cloudy the Chao- Thank you!**

**xSingerDream- Thank you for your idea ^^!**

**Random XD (anonymous reviewer)- Thank you! Actually taking a while to relax did really help! ^^**

**SonAmyFreak94- Thank you! Glad you like! ^^**

**techno-cat- Thanks! Yep, maybe she will! ^^**

**VintageRose503- Thank you! I hope Sonic dies too!  
Sonic: HEY!  
Me: SHUT UP SONIC! YOU BROKE AMY'S HEART!**

**SkellySuarus- Thank you! As you can see I haven't given up on this story yet! ^^**

**Celestial Moonlight (anonymous reviewer) - LOL That WOULD be pretty epic! Thanks for the review!**

**ApplePie811- Thank you! Someone will have to find out EVENTUALLY, secrets like that can't be kept forever! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: PHEW! That's alot of reviewers! YAY! KNUCKLES! DISCLAIMER! NAAAAAW!**

**Knuckles: OddSakura doesn't own Sonic or any other characters! She only owns-**

**Shoral: ME!**

**Casey: ME!**

**Danielle: ME! *is mauled by reviewers*  
**

**Danielle's cronies: US!**

**Knuckles: Luna and Moon belong too-**

**BladeofMoonlight- ME!**

**Knuckles: And we all belong to-**

**Me: And a 1, and a 2, and a 1 2 3 4 ALL TOGETHER!**

**All(singing): SEEEEEGGGAAAA!  
**

* * *

_Danielle seethed, and Shadow cautiously stepped back. He may have been able to defeat both of them with one hand behind his back, but he had heard enough tales from Sonic to know that there are not many worse things in the world than a woman's wrath. _

The two girls took no notice of this, and Danielle snapped her gloved fingers, At the end of the corridor she had her back too, what looked like the school's entire football team started trudging down it and stopped behind Danielle, standing stock still like body guards.

"Do you want to try that again?" The chipmunk taunted. The hedgehog girl looked completely ready to fight, but more people came to stand behind Danielle, and it was easy to see she was completely outnumbered, even if she had powers. Gritting her teeth, she reluctantly turned around and started walking away, muttering inaudible curses.

"Oh, and by the way _Luna_," Danielle smirked. "I managed to get a peek at the school records." Her smirk grew wider. "That riot a few years ago was such a shame, wasn't it?"

Lunaria stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really terrible, wasn't it? Loads of people didn't make it out." She wiped her eyes to try and get rid of a fake tear, but then the smirk came back. "Including your-"

Luna whipped around as a large spike of ice erupted out of her hand and shot towards Danielle, stopping an inch away from the chipmunk's face. She had struck a nerve.

"Shut up."

"Is that why you try to take such good care of everyone now? Do you think you can possibly make up for letting her die?" She went on, undaunted by the sharp point that was mere centimetres away from piercing her skull. Some of her 'friends' moved forward as if to help her, but she waved them away, her gaze never leaving Lunaria's. The ice grew, the point brushing Danielle's forehead. "You failed at saving her."

"Shut up!" Luna shouted.

Shadow, on the other hand wasn't listening any more.

_You failed at saving her…_

_Shadow, promise me…_

He immediately pushed the memory back down. His past was behind him now, and he wasn't going to think about Maria again! It was bad enough he'd already thought about it _once_ today. He scowled. That chipmunk was going to pay for scratching old scars!

Danielle had no idea what happened, one second she was taunting Lunaria, and the next she was leaping back with a yelp of surprise as a bolt of energy hit the floor where she had just been standing.

Shadow advanced, towering over the girl.

"I ought to fry you for reopening old wounds, but I'm feeling unusually merciful today, so you may not have to face the nurse with you're organs displaced."

"Sh-Shadow?" Danielle stammered, real fear passing through her eyes for once.

"Get out of my sight." He growled. The hallway cleared instantly.

Lunaria stood, taking deep breaths. She didn't even think Danielle would sink as low as to taunt her about _that_. She watched as the chipmunk and her cronies ran for it, before turning to Shadow. He said Danielle had re-opened old wounds, and it didn't take much for Luna to guess who he had been talking about.

Maria.

Yes, she knew. The whole of Mobius knew, everyone was smart enough to not say anything though. After Sonic and Co. had come back from the world they had called Earth, Sonic had told everyone about Shadow's bravery and his story. She didn't think he would have if he'd known Shadow was still alive, but he'd still told everyone, and Luna wondered how much time he had spent in hospital after Shadow found out.

But before Luna had a chance to speak, the ebony hedgehog took off down the corridor without another word.

* * *

Amelia skipped the rest of her classes for the day, still using the excuse that she was sick, and hurried down the stairs toward the dining hall the next day for breakfast. Luna and the rabbit girl Moon were already down there, and Amelia smiled at the thought that, after so long, she could have some friends here after all. The hedgehog hadn't seen hide or hair of Danielle since lunch yesterday, and was starting to hope that with Luna around, she might not have to face the chipmunk again for a long time.

Amelia was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the person until it was too late. She stumbled back from the impact and dropped her school bag, all the books tumbling to the floor. As soon as she had regained her balance, she knelt down to pick her books up, muttering apologies to the person standing over her, but not even glancing up to look at him.

She stuffed the books into her bag quickly, hoping to get away before the person, whoever it was, called Danielle to attack while Amelia was alone and helpless, when all of a sudden a gloved hand offered her one of the books. Surprised, Amelia looked up at the figure that was now kneeling in front of her, and into a pair of startling green eyes.

At once thousands of images flashed through her mind.

Explosions, fire, robots imploding, while a blue hedgehog ran away from it all with a pink, laughing girl in his arms, looking delighted at being so close to the male anthro. Then the pictures stopped at the image of the same blue hedgehog brandishing a rose to the crying pink girl in front of him, winking, in the exact same position Amelia and this boy were now.

Kneeling before Amelia was the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sorry about that." He grinned at her, but she saw that it was slightly forced, and his eyes were sad. The girl didn't answer and just gulped as she accepted the book and put it in her bag. She had to get away.

_Now_.

"You alright?" Sonic asked curiously. Amelia just nodded her head quickly and bolted away. But Sonic wasn't the fastest thing alive for nothing, and before she had gone four steps he was in front of her. Amelia tried to swerve around him, but he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" He inquired. She could feel her heart banging furiously against her ribcage, and she tried to splutter out something that would get her out of there. But all that came out was inaudible stutters. He was looking at her with quite a worried expression now. She took a deep breath and tried to pull out of his grasp again. He let go obediently.

"The nurse … I-I feel sick…" She quickly made up an excuse. He smiled at her.

"I'll take you then!" Sonic offered. Amelia's eyes widened.

"No!" She protested, louder than she intended. Sonic looked hurt but she was saved from hearing his answer by-

Well, not exactly saved.

The ground started to shake beneath her feet, and an ominous rumbling noise sounded all around her. Dust was falling from above, and Amelia screamed as a small chunk of the ceiling fell towards her. She felt herself being whisked out of the way just before it came into contact with her head, and strong arms around her. She was pushed down to the floor and Sonic bent over her, shielding the girl from any more harm. Amelia whimpered in fear as the trembling continued. Down here, close to the floor, the noise and shaking seemed magnified by thousands.

_An earthquake?_

She could hear screaming all around her, and the pounding of footsteps, combined with the ignored shouts from the intercom ordering everyone to stay calm. She looked up into Sonic's face to see him staring at her with concerned eyes, and she vaguely heard him asking if she was hurt. She knew she should be anywhere but near him right now, but she was too terrified at that moment to care. Even more terrified than she had been all those times Danielle had been near put together.

And _that_ was saying something.

The violent vibrations continued, and this made Amelia even more worried. Shouldn't it have stopped by now? How long did earthquakes usually go on? She didn't know. She heard a loud grunt of pain above her, and saw that the hedgehog above her had his eyes scrunched tight as a piece of the ceiling slid from his back. He had been hit, and if this went on any longer, he wouldn't be the only one.

And not everyone was a hero with super endurance.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

The sudden silence was broken almost immediately by a dreadful roaring sound ripping through the atmosphere, so loud that the walls shook again. Amelia pressed her hands to her ears, trying to cover them, but the noise didn't sound any quieter. The roar gradually faded away, and an eerie stillness took its place.

"Are you okay?"

The voice shook Amelia out of her daze. She nodded to Sonic quickly, but winced as pain shot through her forehead, she must have hit it when Sonic pushed her down. She looked around to see other students, stumbling to their feet or helping others, whispering urgently.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." Sonic pulled her up, but Amelia was too deep in shock to really care as he walked her through the corridors. That _definitely_ was not an ordinary earthquake, the roar proved that much.

"What- What _was_ that?" She asked timidly as they neared

But for the first time, Sonic didn't seem to have an answer, but someone else did.

"The start of what's soon to be the end."

The two hedgehog's heads snapped towards the speaker, and Sonic gave a gasp of surprise as the two figures at the front entrance made their way towards them.

"Silver? Blaze?"

* * *

Cream walked alongside Tails as they went down to breakfast, chatting idly. They were talking as normally as they ever did, but inside they were battling with themselves. Neither had mentioned 'the incident' as Cream referred to it that had happened before they left.

_Should I tell him? I think I'll have to, it's eating me away inside. But what if he doesn't feel the same and I mess up our entire friendship? That couldn't happen! And what about Cosmo?_

Cream sighed, and then decided. She had waited more than four years to tell him. She wasn't going to wait any more. Rejection didn't even matter. But she had to tell him. Now.

Tails meanwhile, was having a very different, yet very similar fight.

_What should I do? I wish Sonic were here; he'd be able to help me decide. No! Stop depending on Sonic, Tails! You grew out of that a long time ago! I like her, I really do! But, what about Cosmo? Would she approve? I think she would, she and Cream were best friends. But what if that would make it seem more like I was betraying her than ever! Oh dear Chaos, what do I do? I have a feeling she likes me already, Sonic told me all the signs, and sooner or later, she's going to tell me! And what I'm I going to say? "Oh sorry Cream, I like you a lot, more than a lot, but I'm too worried about what the girl that died three years ago would say!" That'll just break her heart! But…. No. If she does like me and she tells me, I'll tell her as much of the truth that I can._

"Hey, Tails?"

He gulped. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

_No! Not so soon! I need more time! What am I going to say!_

"Sure."

_Wait! You need more time! Why are you saying yes?_

_Because he wants to hear it._

"Tails for a while, well a long time now…. I've been…." Her high-pitched voice faltered, but she blinked, setting her mouth in a firm line of determination. "What I'm trying to say Tails is, I-"

A loud rumbling interrupted her as the floor beneath them began to shake uncontrollably.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He shouted, before pulling Cream towards him and shielding her tiny figure from the now falling debris from the ceiling, just as he had shielded Cosmo from Shadow all those years before.

He held her close, and, if they weren't so terrified, they might have blushed.

* * *

"Go away Batgirl."

"Tut tut. Still using those old nicknames huh? I thought those died out three years ago."

"I don't care, go away. I know you're here to steal something."

"You're more of a Knucklehead than the others make you out to be. That gorgeous emerald that's soon to be mine is waiting back home, so what other reason could I be here than just to talk to you?"

"First of all, it isn't and never will be yours, and second, I know you've got something up your sleeve."

"But you don't know what that 'something' is?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Of course, it's part of my amazing and mysterious feminine charm."

Knuckles scoffed. He and Rouge were sitting alone at a table in the dining hall, having come down to breakfast quite early

"Shut- Woah!" The echidna broke off. The ground had started to tremble, and many students were on their feet, staring around wildly, the smarter ones however, had dived under the tables. Knuckles heard an ominous crunching above him and glanced up at the piece of ceiling that was falling towards the two. Without another word, he grabbed Rouge and pulled her under the table after him, barely avoiding the rubble that hit the bench that they had just been sitting on.

They crouched together, Knuckles ignoring the bat's protests that he hadn't needed to help her. Suddenly her smile grew seductive.

"You know Knucklehead, this is quite romantic, if you think about it."

He turned red, but his frown stayed in place.

"Shut up Batgirl."

* * *

Shadow walked along the deserted corridor, no one exactly wanted to be around him after the little 'skirmish', as tiny Cream had put it after she found out, with Danielle yesterday. Word traveled fast around this place. Shadow didn't mind one bit. He was alone, with no fangirls in sight. It was what he was used to.

What he was _not _used to however, was sudden roaring and earthquakes.

"WATCH OUT!"

He was suddenly pushed from where he was standing, falling to the ground a few feet away. He rubbed his head, it had hit the ground rather hard when he fell, and stood up, ready to rip out the throat of whoever dared to push the Ultimate Lifeform.

The hedgehog from yesterday, Lunaria, was sprawled on the floor where he had just been standing, unconscious, a tiny dribble of blood running from on of her quills. Dust and chunks of the ceiling now littered the once empty corridor, which was now filled with running and screaming students.

She must have saved him from getting hit.

Idiot girl, Shadow thought, he could have easily braved a piece of the ceiling, he wasn't the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing. He had half a mind to leave her there.

Sadly, being part of Sonic's team for three years had rubbed off on him, and his newly found conscience told him that she'd either be crushed by more of the ceiling or by the many panicked children if he left her.

Sighing, and a scowl permanently etched on his face, he picked Luna up, bridal style, and carried her to into a nearby classroom, completely ignoring the wreckage falling around him and laid her down under a desk, where she would be safe until she woke up. He considered staying with her, but decided he had been nice enough for one day, and left the classroom without another word, presumably to figure out what was causing the quake.

* * *

Shoral laughed as she listened to the two members of the Chaotix behind her arguing with each other, something she didn't do very often. She was certain that they had forgotten what exactly they had been quarreling about in the first place. They were traveling down to breakfast together, and right now Charmy kept asking for sweets. He hadn't changed a bit since three years ago. It hadn't been the original argument, but it's what they were on now.

"Look Charmy, you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"But Vector always lets me have sweets first thing! To keep my energy up!"

The purple hedgehog sighed and stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, causing Charmy to bump into her. Espio had much stronger reflexes, and stopped short before he did too.

"Stop arguing you two, it was amusing at first, but now its just annoying." Shoral frowned at the two.

Charmy opened his mouth, presumably to argue, but was cut off by a sudden shaking beneath their feet. Within seconds Shoral was covered in head to foot with dust, and screams were piercing the air around them. Small pieces of rubble fell from above them, and Espio only yanked the hedgehog back just in time, before a rather large piece of debris hit her head.

"GET BEHIND ME!" She shouted.

Without another word, the chameleon grabbed Charmy and stood close to her. Shoral scrunched her eyes up in concentration, and an electric shield surrounded the three. She would have put up a wind one too, but she didn't know how long she would have to keep this up, and she needed all the energy she could get. The girl winced every time rock hit the covering, making it and her weaker with every strike, and only a minute had passed before she started to feel very tired.

It eventually stopped, and just before the dreadful roar began, Shoral glanced up, and screamed, a massive chunk of rock, larger than her, was hurtling towards them, leaving a massive hole in the ceiling.

Charmy was crying behind her, and she put her last burst of energy into the shield, praying it would survive the hit, before fainting, Espio only just catching her before she fell.

* * *

**Me: The new people are here!**

**Silver and Blaze: *crying* WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN!**

**Babylon Rouges: HOW COME WE'RE NOT IN AND THEY ARE!**

**Me: Cus Silver and Blaze are now vital to the plot that CeticGirl 7 has given me the idea for!**

**CelticGirl7 is glomped by a very estactic Silver.**

**Silver: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Me: Good luck there CelticGirl7!**

**Luna: Soooo... Shadow saved me?**

**Me: I guess! EVERYONE GOT A COUPLE MOMENT! Well, except Shoral, unless you guys are planning in having her with Espio...hmmmm...**

**Shoral: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Me: LOL! Don't worry, I wasn't really going to pair you with Espy! ^^... or was I...?**

**Shoral and Espio: No.**

**Me: But you'd be a cute couple! Awww well, REVIEW GUYS! THE MORE YOU DO, THE MORE I UPDATE! ^^  
**


	14. DISCONTINUED, Sorry

Sorry, guys, but this story is being DISCONTINUED until further notice. Sorry, but I lost all inspiration, and, looking back on it, it was badly written.

At some point in the future it might be rewritten, but not now.

But, I will leave it up, because I know that some of you still like it.

However, even if this story is over, doesn't mean my writing is. I've recently had more writing inspiration, so be on the lookout for a new story ^^


End file.
